E o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro
by D'ginnyDraco
Summary: O que acontece quando o feitiço vira contra o feiticeiro? Confusões, amores, risos, chororôs e muitos amassos.
1. Esbarrando no inimigo

**n.a. Olá, pessoal. Depois de dois longos anos longe das fics, resolvi voltar. Há uns quatro anos comecei uma fic, parei de escrever, perdi a senha e retornei com um novo perfil. Após alguns anos parada, me deu um desejo súbito de voltar a escrever essa história, mas perdi a senha novamente e cá estou eu com um novo perfil, postando os capítulos antigos, que eu havia escrito até o 19, e os novos que darão continuidade a essa história que não me deixa em paz mesmo depois de tantos anos. Espero que gostem. **

**Aaah, a maior parte das personagens não me pertencem - como vocês bem sabem ;) **

**Esbarrando no inimigo**

"Droga, Ginevra Molly Weasley, mais uma vez atrasada pra aula daquele morcegão velho do Snape!"

Corria pelas masmorras sombrias e úmidas de Hogwarts uma ruiva sextanista grifinória, de mais ou menos 1 metro e 60cm, com longos cabelos, olhos cor de mel e... puft...

Pelos corredores das masmorras um sonserino loiro e alto que cursava o sétimo ano andava com um jeito arrogante e um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto, acompanhado pelos seus comparsas Crabble e Goyle.

"E aquela quintanista loira e hiper gostosinha da corvinal, você já pegou também?" - perguntou à Malfoy um Crabble curioso.

Draco olhou de esguelha para Crabble e após uma risada safada disse:

"Qual loira quintanista especificamente?"  
" Aquela... Kaytleen Moore. "

Malfoy sorriu safadamente mais uma vez e disse:

"Cara, adivinha quem vai aparecer no meu quarto hoje a noite?"

Crabble encarou Malfoy e ficou pensativo durante longos segundos, até que, com um uma voz excitada, disse:

"Aaaaaaah, Kaytleen Moore!"

O loiro lançou um olhar de desdém a Crabble e continuou caminhando como se não tivesse escutado o que o garoto havia falado.

"E a Pansy? Eu pensei que vocês estavam juntos." - falou um Goyle pensativo.

"Naam"- falou Malfoy enojado- "ela é só um caso de descargos hormonais, se é que você me entende, hehe... tudo bem que ela é louca por mim, mas eu não nasci pra pertencer a uma única fêm.." puft

Mas não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois havia batido em algo... ou... alguém.

Ginny, ainda com os olhos focados nos seus livros caídos no chão, que ela tratava de apanhar rapidamente, começou a se desculpar sem saber em quem havia acabado de bater.

"Me desculpa, é que eu tô atrasada e..."- mas ao ver o loiro em sua frente...- "aaaah, foi você! Então foi bem feito."

"Olha aqui sua anã, é melhor você começar a olhar por onde anda. Se bem que com a sua altura... será que você consegue ver alguma coisa além dos pés das outras pessoas?" - dito isso Malfoy e seus fiéis companheiros caíram numa gargalhada, o que deixou Ginny ainda mais vermelha de raiva.

"Ollha aqui, a minha altura e o que eu consigo enxergar só dizem respeito a mim, sua doninha petulante."

Draco agarrou-a pelos braços tão forte que deixou a ruiva um tanto assustada pela espontaneidade do gesto.  
"Me solta, Malfoy ou..."

"Ou o que, cabeça de cenoura?"  
"Ou então eu vou fazer isso."

Imediatamente deu um chutão nas partes íntimas de Draco, ou, como ele mesmo chamava, no Dracão Mau. O loiro soltou a ruiva e caiu no chão, cheio de dor, segurando suas partes íntimas**. **

Ela observou Draco se contorcendo no chão e, com uma voz totalmente sarcástica, disse:

"É, veja pelo lado positivo, Malfoy, eu salvei as crianças infelizes que você poderia vir a pôr no mundo."

"Você me paga, sua pobretona de meia tigela." - disse um sonserino tentando conter um gemido de dor.

A ruiva apenas riu divertida com a cena, apanhou seus livros e rumou para a aula de poções.

"É... urg urg... com licença, professor Snape."

"Senhorita Weasley, você está 25 minutos, 40 segundos e 10 milésimos atrasada."

"É... desculpa professor, mas é que eu tive um problemi..."

"Como sempre, senhorita Weasley. Mas dessa vez chega! Menos 30 pontos para a grifinória e, por favor, retire-se da minha sala imediatamente."

"Mas profe..."

"Nem mais nem menos. Retire-se ou eu tiro mais 30 pontos da sua casa."

Com uma imensa vontade de afogar Snape no primeiro caldeirão que visse na sua frente a ruiva se deu por vencida e se retirou das masmorras.

...

"Aquela ruiva me paga. Aah, se paga. Ela vai ver que com um Malfoy não se brinca."-gritava Draco a plenos pulmões na sala comunal da sonserina.

"Diz, Draquinho, o que essa ruiva sem sal fez com você. Vai, amor. Se você me disser, eu coloco uma poção de queda de cabelo no suco de abóbora dela hoje no jantar."- dizia Pansy Parkinson com sua voz melosa.

"Aah, me deixa. Eu não preciso que você banque a minha mamãezinha. Eu sei me defender sozinho." - disse ultra mega mal-humorado.

Pansy aproximou-se do namorado (pra ela era namorado), que agora encontrava-se sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira no salão comunal da sonserina, montou em cima dele, beijou seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Hoje à noite eu passo no seu quarto e te faço esquecer essa ruiva pobretona."

"Na verdade eu gostaria que você dormisse no seu próprio dormitório. Não tô com cabeça pra essas coisas hoje." - dito isso, levantou-se devagar e saiu do salão comunal deixando uma Pansy um tanto transtornada.

Na verdade, não é que o loiro não tivesse com cabeça para essas ''coisas'', acontece que ele receberia em sua suíte de monitor chefe a presença de Kaytleen Moore, uma das loiras mais sexys da corvinal e, digamos assim, mais dadas também.


	2. Dracão, o fodão

**Dracão, o fodão!**

Draco acordou com a luz do sol que incidia intensamente sobre o quarto, olhou para a loira seminua que dormia profundamente ao seu lado e deu uma risadinha safada.

_Caramba Malfoy, você é o maior pegador de Hogwarts! -_ pensou o loiro convencido.

Apesar de não ter dormido quase nada essa madrugada, ele se sentia bastante disposto e satisfeito, se levantou devagar para não acordar Kaytleen e caminhou até o banheiro. Encheu a banheira, despiu-se e entrou nela. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando, de repente, a loira de um metro e setenta e de olhos verdes como o mar falou levemente da porta do banheiro:

"Posso tomar banho com você, gatinho?"

Draco olhou a loira completamente nua à sua frente, deu um sorriso safado e assentiu com a cabeça.

...

Ginny mal entrou no Salão Principal e Harry já veio ao seu encontro com um sorriso meio abobalhado em seu rosto. Não é que a ruiva não gostasse dele, é que ela estava começando a se sentir indiferente em relação ao namoro dos dois. Eles já estavam juntos há seis meses, e ela sentia que todos os momentos que passaram juntos foi maravilhoso e muito novo para ela, pois Harry fora sua primeira paixão, mas agora tudo estava diferente, ela estava diferente. Aos 16 anos, a garota se sentia mais mulher, mais forte, não era mais a mesma garotinha ingênua e assustada que Harry salvara a cinco anos na Câmara Secreta, além do mais, a profunda relação do garoto com sua família e a intensa convivência dos dois contribuiu para que o relacionamento deles fosse ficando cada vez mais morno, pelo menos para ela. Já não o via mais como antigamente, seus olhos já não brilhavam de emoção ao vê-lo nem ao ouvir as pessoas comentando sobre suas conquistas sob o Lord das Trevas, seus beijos já não ardiam mais de desejo, e ela sentia cada vez mais que toda aquela paixão foi esfriando até transformar-se em nada mais que um intenso carinho, uma verdadeira amizade.

"Ginny..."- Harry deu-lhe um selinho - "Pensei que você não fosse mais tomar café. Demorou muito no banho. "

"Aah, é que eu resolvi lavar os cabelos e também tive que mandar uma mensagem para minha mãe. Você conhece a coruja lá de casa, Harry. A porta do corujal estava fechada, e a coitadinha pegou um impulso muito forte, então ela colidiu com a porta e voltou de uma vez derrubando toda a comida das outras corujas; o aborto do Filch estava lá e me obrigou a limpar aquela droga de corujal."

"Oh, tadinha da minha namorada. Prometo que hoje eu azaro aquele velho rabujento só pra vingar o que ele fez com você."

RISOS...

Os dois caminharam até a mesa da Grifinória e sentaram-se perto de Rony e Hermione, que, como sempre, estavam discutindo. "Eu não consigo entender o seu irmão, Ginny."- disse uma Mione estupefata- "Ele já comeu 15 panquecas e tomou 10 copos de suco de abóbora, mas a barriga dele continua roncando. Se eu fosse a sua mãe, levava ele urgentemente ao Saint Mungus."

"Acontece que você não é- disse um Rony com a boca cheia de panqueca- Além do mais eu estou em fase de crescimento e preciso de muitas energias para o quadribol, a gente tem jogo depois de amanhã."

"Éééé, fase de crescimento... só se for para os lados, Ronald Weasley. Se você não tomar cuidado, nenhuma vassoura vai te levantar, nem a Fat2000, o mais novo modelo feito para bruxos obesos."- Mione pegou seus livros, levantou-se bruscamente da mesa e retirou-se com um aspecto muito zangado em seu rosto.

"O que é que deu nela hoje?"- disse um Rony hiper confuso.

"Sei lá maninho, vai ver é a tpm - riu uma Ginny bem moleca- ou então são efeitos desse amor roxo de vocês dois. Não sei por quê, mas tenho a impressão de que logo a Hermione vai entrar para a família."

"Só se ela casar com o Percy." - berrou Rony ruborizando.

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se e caíram na gargalhada.

Draco entrou no Salão Principal como um príncipe caminhando de encontro à sua coroa, não conseguia esconder o sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto e se sentia o fodão só por perceber que praticamente todos os homens que ali se encontravam o olhavam com inveja e curiosidade. A esta altura, quase todos já sabiam que Draco e Kaytleen haviam passado a noite juntos, e apesar da loira ser conhecida por sua fama de fácil, ela escolhia seus parceiros a dedo e só saía com os caras mais ricos e mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Quando Malfoy sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina, quase todos os homens viraram sua atenção para ele e começaram a fazer-lhe milhares de perguntas sobre a noite anterior, pediam detalhes da ardente noite entre o loiro e uma das loiras mais gostosas da escola de bruxaria.

Rindo safadamente, como sempre, o loiro disse: "Calma, rapazes, apesar de não parecer, eu sou um cavalheiro, e um cavalheiro nunca comenta essas coisas, mas eu posso dizer uma coisa: pensem numa loira safada."

Todos caíram na gargalhada, e o tal "cavalheiro" iniciou seu desjejum, afinal ele precisava repor as energias.

Entre um gole de suco e outro, o loiro observava uma certa ruiva muito sorridente na mesa da Grifinória, lembrou-se do fato ocorrido no dia anterior, do desejo de vingança, de como seus colegas de classe a achavam atraente e até de alguns que já se arriscaram em chamá-la pra sair, levando um fora, e o melhor, lembrou-se que ela era a garota do Potter. Imediantamente, sorriu maliciosamente e teve uma ideia tão maliciosa quanto o seu sorriso.

...

"EEEEEEEUUUUUU VEEEEEJOOOO"- berrou Trelawney dramaticamente no ouvido da loira que parecia estar no mundo da lua com seus pensamentos na noite anterior, suspirava lentamente e sorria como se estivesse fora de órbita, mas deu um pulo assustada com o berro da professora de adivinhação.

"QUÊ? HÃ? QUE FOI?"- disse pertubada.

"Eu vejo, minha doce bruxinha."- disse Sibila pegando no queixo de Kaytleen e olhando dentro de seus olhos.

A garota imediatamente levou a mão ao rosto e perguntou assustada: "Vê o quê? Nasceu alguma espinha no meu rosto? Aaaaaiiiiiiii! Por Merlin, professora, diz o que há de errado comigo."

"Eu vejo que estais apaixonada, garota. Mas não se preocupe, pois as vozes em minha cabeça e o poder que me foi concedido por Merlin de adivinhar me dizem que o seu amor é correspondido. Ele também te ama e neste exato momento está pensando no casamento de vocês, está fazendo um planejamento familiar e pensando em abrir uma conta no Gringotes para que vocês possam juntar suas economias e construírem a casa de seus sonhos.- a professora pegou um lenço e dramaticamente, como de costume, fingiu estar enxugando algumas lágrimas e continuou- Aaai, ser adolescente e estar apaixonado. É tudo tão bonito, tão romântico. Me faz lembrar meus tempos de mocinha bruxa e os bruxos que passaram em minha vida."

Kaytleen sorriu maravilhada e sonhadoramente.-" Acontece que ele já tem uma conta em Gringotes, uma conta beeem gorda, aliás. Mas eu já sabia que os nossos destinos estavam cruzados e sei que nesse momento ele está fazendo muitos planos para nós. Todos me amam, com ele não seria diferente."

...

"Dracããããooo!" - Zabini foi de encontro à Malfoy que, já meio que adivinhando o que o amigo iria lhe perguntar, caiu na gargalhada.

Bateu nas costas do amigo e disse: "Como vai, Zabinão?"

"Eu vou bem. Mas você deve estar muito melhor que eu, com certeza."- RISOS...- "Então você pegou mesmo a gostosinha da Corvinal, hein? Esse é o meu amigo Draco Malfoy."

O loiro sorriu satisfeito."É... você me conhece. Sabe que eu consigo tudo o que quero, né?"

"É sim. Acho que isso já está mais do que provado. Mas e agora, hein? Vai continuar com ela? Vai tentar algo sério, finalmente?

"Nãããã!"- disse Malfoy assustado.- A gata tá na minha, então eu vou aproveitar, mas sem compromisso nenhum."

"E a Pansy? Você tá pretendendo ficar com as duas?"

"Com as duas e quantas mais vierem, mas sem elas saberem. Tem Dracão pra todas!" -rindo maliciosamente.

Zabini riu.

"É por isso que eu te dou valor, meu irmão."

"Pois é, mas por enquanto eu estou meio que mais concentrado em outra coisa, ou melhor, pessoa."

"E quem é essa outra pessoa, seu pegador?"- perguntou Blaise sorridente.

"Gina Weasley!"


	3. Aposta

**Apostando contra o destino... ou a favor... **

"O QUÊÊÊ?"- perguntou Zabini bestificado com o que acabara de ouvir- "Você só pode estar zoando com a minha cara né, Draco?"

"Na verdade, não."- respondeu o garoto calmamente.

De repente Zabini começou a rir descompassadamente.

-Anda, Malfoy, deixa de zoação.

-Já disse, não estou zoando. Eu quero pegar a weasley fêmea.

A expressão do rosto de Zabini mudou de divertimento para preocupação.

-Acorda, Draco. Eu sei que você pega todas que quer, mas a Weasley nunca vai dar bola pra você. Essa garota não tem nada a ver contigo. Escolhe outra, vai. Ou então fica com a Kaytleen mesmo. Além do mais, você me disse que ela é muito boa... hehehe.

-E quem disse que eu não vou continuar com ela?- continuou o loiro com a mesma calma- Eu sempre fiquei com mais de uma e você sabe disso. A Pansy e a Kaytleen continuarão sendo meus casos noturnos enquanto a Weasley... bem, eu quero humilhar aquela cabeça de fogo.

- E o que você pretende?- perguntou Blaise pouco convincente.

-Eu vou seduzi-la, fazê-la se apaixonar por mim, isso é muito fácil de acontecer, fingir que sinto o mesmo e, então, humilhá-la na frente de toda Hogwarts.

Blaise pigarreou.

-Acontece que você está esquecendo um detalhezinho: a Weasley namora o Potter.

Draco deu um riso satisfeito.

-Aí é que está o bom. Eu mato dois patos com um só feitiço. Roubo a garota do testa rachada e ainda largo-a na frente de toda escola.

- É uma ideia tentadora, eu sei. Mas a Weasley não sai com sonserinos. Ou você esqueceu que ela já dispensou todos os que chamaram ela pra sair?

-Acontece que eu sou diferente. Sou melhor, mais rico e mais bonito do que todos eles juntos. Deixa eu soltar minhas armas, ela não vai resistir.

-DRACOO, ACORDA!- Blaise começou a tocar a testa do loiro, como se estivesse sentindo sua temperatura- Acho melhor eu te levar na enfermaria, acho que você deve ter bebido alguma poção que te fez mal ou então você deve ter tomado suco de abóbora estragado.

Draco afastou a mão de Zabini com força.

-Pára com isso, Blaise. Até parece que você não confia no meu taco. Pois eu confio, e a cabeça de fogo vai ser minha. Eu vou roubá-la do Santo Potter. Até que ela é bem jeitosinha.

-É verdade. Só é baixinha, mas, e daí? Na cama todos têm o mesmo tamanho mesmo.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

"Mesmo assim, Draco. Sinceramente, eu acho que você não tem nenhuma chance com a foguinho lá. Cai na real, cara. Vocês se odeiam."

"Epa! Pode parar, Zabini. Eu e a Foguinho não nos odiamos necessariamente. A gente apenas não se bate, mas depois que ela provar do meu feitiço, não vai querer mais me largar." - dito isso, Malfoy deu uma piscadinha.

"Pois eu duvido muito que a weasley vá cair nas suas garras"- disse Zabini batendo no ombro de Draco.

"Duvida é? Pois eu tô tão confiante que sou até capaz de fazer uma aposta."

Blaise ficou alguns segundos coçando o queixo, distante em seus pensamentos.

"É isso."- disse de repente, saindo de seu transe.

"É isso o que?" - disse Mlafoy entediado.

"Vamos fazer uma aposta."

Malfoy riu desdenhosamente.

"Ok! O que vamos apostar? Eu vou ganhar mesmo."- riu.

Blaise esnobou.

"Não conte com a taça de quadribol antes de pegar o pomo, Draco."

Risos

"Anda, Zabini. Não enrola. O que você quer apostar?"

"Se você não conseguir conquistar a Weasley até o Baile de Primavera, eu fico com a sua vassoura nova."

"A minha FastflyXP?"

"É!"-respondeu Blaise simplesmente.

"E o que eu ganho se você perder?"

Zabini pensou um pouco.

"Aí você ganha a garota, ora."

"Isso não parece o suficiente."

"O prazer de humilhá-la diante de toda Hogwarts não é o suficiente, Draco?"

"É... pensando bem, é sim. Não vejo a hora de ver a cara daquela ruiva e do namoradinho dela.- Malfoy pigarreou- Quer dizer, ex namoradinho.

"Se você ganhar, Draco."


	4. Confusão de sentimentos

"**Eu gosto dele, mas não gosto"**

"Ginnyyyy, nós estamos aqui." - Gritou Luna no meio da biblioteca, articulando os braços para que a ruiva a visse. Vários alunos olharam-na com olhar fuzilador.

"Silêncio, mocinha. Isso aqui não é local para baderna."- Disse a bibliotecária mal-humorada.

"Desculpe-me senhora bibliotecária, mas se todos estivessem realmente concentrados em seus afazeres, não ouviriam a minha voz. Se ouviram é porque não estão concentrados, portanto não há motivos para estarem aqui." - Luna deu um sorriso simples como se o que acabara de dizer fosse algum tipo de teoria comprovada por Freud.

A bibliotecária olhou-a com um olhar mais fuzilador ainda.

"Desculpa, Madame Pince." - disse Neville que se encontrava na mesma mesa que Luna, abaixando a cabeça e continuando suas anotações em seguida.

Gina caminhou lentamente em direção a mesa de Luna e Neville, estava com as bochechas muito rosadas devido a vergonha que sua amiga acabara de fazê-la passar.

Sentou-se à mesa.

"Oi Neville! Oi Luna!"

"Oi Ginny." - Os dois responderam.

"Nossa, Ginny, como suas bochechas estão vermelhas. Aposto que foi o Harry, beijando-as sem parar. Vocês formam um casal tão lindo."- disse Luna com um olhar sonhador.

Neville não conseguiu conter uma risada involuntária.

Ginny riu.

"Não Luna, não foi o Harry. Falando nele, eu gostaria de bater um papinho com você."

"Ok"- respondeu a loira.

Neville pigarreou.

"Bom, eu não quero atrapalhar o assunto de garotas, então vou terminar esse resumo de 3 metros que o Professor Snape pediu sobre poções letais no salão comunal. Até mais tarde."

"Até. Ah, obrigada, Neville, eu preciso muito conversar com a Luna."- disse Ginny dando uma piscadinha para o amigo.

"Não tem de quê, Ginny. Eu sei a hora de me retirar." -disse Neville, devolvendo a piscadela.

"Homens com iniciativa, é disso que precisamos no mundo bruxo."- disse Luna com seu famoso olhar sonhador.

Ginny e Neville se entreolharam, este se retirou.

"O que você quer conversar comigo, Ginny?"

"Bom, é sobre o Harry. É que... bem, e- eu... estou pensando em terminar com ele, mas não tenho coragem. É que... bem, eu gosto dele, mas não gosto, você entende?" – disse Ginny um pouco envergonhada.

"O quêêê?"- Luna estava horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir - "Não, eu não entendo. Você e Harry foram feitos um pro outro. O destino uniu vocês. Eu quero dizer... você não era pra estar aqui, Ginny."

"Hãããm?" - Ginny estava mais confusa do que em relação ao seu namoro com Harry- "Como assim não era pra eu estar aqui?"

"No primeiro ano você ficou presa na câmera secreta. Você deveria estar... morta, mas o Harry te salvou. Isso significa que o destino quer vocês juntos."- disse Luna com os olhos arregalados.

"Luna, que viagem. Isso não tem nada a ver. Se o Harry me salvou, foi porque eu sou irmã do melhor amigo dele e porque ele não consegue passar um ano sem enfrentar Voldemort ou qualquer coisa que ameace a sua vida. Esse é o Harry, e eu adoro a sua coragem, mas..."

"Nãããooo, Ginny. Ele te salvou, porque vocês têm que ficar juntos. É como se o romance de vocês estivesse escrito nas estrelas. Ooh, meu Deus, eu até vejo meus afilhados correndo pelo jardim da linda casa que vocês construirão..."

"Luna..."

"Espera Ginny. Agora eu tô vendo vocês dois. Tão lindos. Harry de bermudas e chinelas sentado no sofá, Rony e Simas também estão lá, várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, eles estão conversando sobre quadribol. Agora você aparece, está usando um avental rosa com flores amarelas, super fashion por sinal, pergunta ao Harry se ele vai querer fígado para o jantar. Ooh, é tudo tão tradicional, tão bonito."

"Eca! Se for essa a vida de um casal que teve seu romance escrito nas estrelas, eu prefiro ficar sozinha o resto da minha vida." - disse Ginny enojada.

"Então fique sozinha o resto da sua vida, Ginevra Molly Weasley..."

"Shiiii... fala baixo, Luna. Quase ninguém sabe meu nome inteiro."- disse Ginny olhando para os lados pra checar se alguém havia escutado.

"Pois saiba que eu não apóio seu término com o Harry. E quando você tiver 70 anos, sentada em uma cadeira de rodas no Saint Mungus, cheia de rugas, com a pele totalmente flácida e completamente solteirona, não venha me dizer que se arrependeu de ter largado o amor da sua vida" - disse Luna se retirando da biblioteca em seguida.

"Mas... Luna..."

Ginny estava extremamente confusa, não entendia o por quê daquela reação de Luna. Tudo bem que a garota adorava o fato de Ginny e Harry estarem namorando, ela até havia presenteado os dois com corações gigantes que falavam "I love you" a cada pulsação que Harry fora obrigado a destruir com o feitiço _destrucion, _já que ninguém mais aguentava a frase I love you sendo pronunciada pelo objeto a cada segundo, e quase fora expulsa de Hogwarts por soltar fogos de artifício que formavam a frase "Harry e Gina forever", mas daí a reagir dessa forma e se virar logo contra ela que era sua amiga. Ginny simplesmente não entendia todo esse sentimentalismo de Luna nem toda essa sua devoção para com ela e Harry.

Na suíte de monitor

Draco estava deitado em sua cama apenas de calça. Estava bastante pensativo, pensava na aposta que fizera com Zabini, na beleza de Ginny e no prazer de humilhá-la, na sua noite ardente com Kaytleen...

TOC TOC...

"Entra!"- disse o loiro

Pansy entrou lentamente, seus olhos inchados revelavam que a garota havia chorado bastante.

"Draco?"

"Aah, é você, Pansy. O que você quer?"

"Diz que não é verdade."- disse a garota quase como súplica.

"Não é verdade."- disse o loiro sorrindo marotamente.

"Eu tô falando sério. Diz que não é verdade que você dormiu com a Kaytleen Moore. Eu não suportaria, meu malfoyzinho."

Draco sentou-se. Estava pronto para mentir pra garota que se encontrava ajoelhada em cima da cama.

"O quê? Quem te disse tamanha asneira?"

"As amigas dela. No começo eu não acreditei, mas elas me mandaram vir perguntar a você."

"Pansy, você não pode acreditar em tudo o que dizem por aí."- deu um sorriso e agarrou a garota pela cintura.

"É mesmo, Draquinho." - a garota agora ria e acariciava o rosto do sonserino- "Eu senti saudade de você."

"Eu também senti saudade de você."

Os dois caíram na cama...

No Salão Principal

"Katy, você já falou com o Draco?"- perguntou a Kaytleen uma garota de cabelos negros e compridos, sua melhor amiga Rachel Matt.

"Ainda não. Mas logo ele virá atrás de mim. Ele deve estar muito ocupado com seus afazeres de monitor." - Kaytleen respondeu.

"Hum... Eu e as outras meninas topamos com a Pansy hoje." -continuou a outra.

"E daí?" - Kaytleen deu de ombros.

"E daí que ela diz pra todos que é namorada do Draco." -respondeu Rachel.

Kaytleen caiu na gargalhada.

"Ah tá! Se ela é namorada do Draco, eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra. É lógico que essa garota tá pirando. Eu perguntei a ele se eles estavam namorando, e ele disse claramente que não."

"A minha vizinha é amiga do primo de um amigo de um amigo de Draco, todos eles dizem que o Malfoy nunca se apaixonou por ninguém."- disse uma garota de cabelos curtos e ruivos que estava sentada ao lado de Rachel.

"Pois eu vou ser a primeira garota por quem ele vai se apaixonar. Podem apostar." - retrucou Kaytleen.

"E como você tem tanta certeza de que vai conseguir isso?"- perguntou a garota ruiva.

"Acontece que eu sou uma Moore, queridinha, e as Moore conseguem tudo o que querem. Eu sei que ele ainda não está apaixonado, mas algumas noites a mais comigo e ele vai cair de quatro. Eu vou causar muita inveja a toda essa mulherada de Hogwarts. Vou fisgar o loiro mais bonitão e rico de Hogwarts." - disse a loira super segura.

Todas riram acreditando que a loira realmente conseguiria seu intento.

No treino de quadribol

Os integrantes do time de quadribol da grifinória voavam em suas vassouras pelo campo de Hogwarts, esperando que seu capitão Harry desse o sinal para iniciar o treino. O jogo contra a lufa-lufa, marcado para o dia seguinte, marcaria o início dos jogos na escola de magia. Todos estavam muito ansiosos para o início dos jogos, especialmente Rony que era o novo goleiro do time, o qual tinha Ginny como artilheira. Esta ainda se encontrava no vestiário, estava muito confusa, por um lado queria terminar seu namoro com Harry, por outro tinha muito medo de se arrepender depois. Como a demora de Ginny estava atrapalhando o início do treino, Harry foi ao vestiário apressar a namorada.

"Ginny?" - Harry foi entrando lentamente.

A ruiva, que estava na frente do espelho, tomou um susto com a voz vaga de Harry indo de encontro a ela.

"Harry. Desculpa a demora. Eu estou um pouco grogue hoje."- disse a ruiva que recebeu um beijo de Harry como resposta.

"Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Eu posso te suspender do treino hoje."

"Ah, não. Eu estou bem. É que eu estava pensando numas coisas, aí fiquei meio avoada."

Harry riu para a namorada e deu-lhe outro beijo, dessa vez mais profundo. Era engraçado como ele se sentia dessa vez, antes via Ginny só como a irmãzinha mais nova de seu melhor amigo, mas agora ela já não era mais uma menina, estava cada vez mais bonita e mais decidida, e ele cada vez mais envolvido com ela.

"Ok! Então vamos logo começar o treino, senão todos vão voltar ao castelo."

"Ok, capitão." - brincou Ginny fazendo gesto de "sentido".

Os dois riram...


	5. Detenção

**A detenção**

Os alunos da grifinória estavam comemorando a vitória na partida de quadribol contra a lufa-lufa com música, cerveja amanteigada e muito riso. Já passava das 23 horas, portanto já havia passado do toque de recolher, mas todos estavam bastante despertos e muito elétricos para se recolherem em suas camas. Ginny não tinha sono, mas não estava com muita disposição para comemorar com os outros, resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo pra pensar um pouco, precisava ficar sozinha para poder ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Saiu de fininho do salão comunal da grifinória.

O grande salão comunal da sonserina estaria totalmente vazio àquela hora da noite não fosse pela presença de um certo loiro que se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira. O monitor chefe da sonserina não tinha sono àquela noite, mas ficar ali sentado sem fazer nada estava deixando o garoto entediado, resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo, sabia que era contra as normas da escola, mas era monitor chefe, se safaria facilmente. Saiu sem destino certo pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pensou em mandar uma coruja ao dormitório de Kaytleen, pedindo que a garota fosse ao seu encontro, mas achou melhor não, essa noite ele iria passar sozinho. Vinha caminhando lentamente pelos corredores escuros da escola até que colidiu com alguém.

"Aaiii" - uma voz de garota ressoou pelo imenso corredor escuro.

"Quem está aí?" - perguntou Draco empunhando sua varinha-"Lumus".

Um clarão emergiu de sua varinha e iluminou a sua frente uma garota de olhos castanhos e longos cabelos ruivos.

_Nossa, como ela é linda... Droga, Draco, controle-se. Ela é uma Weasley, uma pobretona Weasley. _

"O que você está fazendo pelos corredores de Hogwarts essa hora, hein, weasleyzinha? - perguntou o sonserino arrogantemente.

"Não é da sua conta, malfoyzinho". - devolveu a ruiva

Draco chegou tão perto de Gina que os dois sentiram suas respirações quentes. Por um momento a ruiva sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca.

_Tudo bem que ele é inimigo, mas não deixa de ser sexy. Oh Merlin, o que você está pensando, Ginevra_? _Ele é um Malfoy. Ele é malvado. Você o odeia. _

"Fale direito comigo, ruivinha. Eu sou o monitor chefe".

"Grande coisa. Eu estou pouco me lixando se você é o monitor chefe. E ruivinha é a sua avó". - disse Ginny já vermelha de raiva.

"Ora ora. Não é que a weasley fêmea se transformou numa desbocada!" - disse Malfoy rindo - "Você fica ainda mais linda quando está com raivinha." - continuou agora apertando de leve a bochecha da garota.

Ginny deu um tapa na mão de Draco.

"Não toque em mim, Malfoy". - disse a ruiva ainda mais vermelha, só que de vergonha.

"Calma, Weasley. Você está muito estressada. Isso não é nada bom, especialmente pra uma garota de 16 anos apenas." - dizia o loiro olhando nos olhos da ruiva. Ele sabia que isso a estava deixando embaraçada, por isso ele estava adorando. _Estou mexendo com a ruivinha. Ótimo! Ponto pra mim, Zabini... hehe - _"Deixa eu ver... O que pode ter acontecido pra você estar tão raivosa? ... Já sei! Teve uma briga com o testa rachada!"

"Isso não é da sua conta, seu desprezível". - disse a garota desafiadoramente.

Draco encostou a garota na parede e disse em seu ouvido: "Aposto que o Potter não conseguiu dar conta de você. Eu te garanto que dou conta... hehe."

Ginny empurrou Draco com toda a força possível e empunhou sua varinha. Estava com tanta raiva e tanta vergonha. Queria matá-lo.

"EU NÃO SOU COMO AS SUAS VADIAZINHAS, MALFOY. EU TENHO RESPEITO POR MIM MESMA". - a garota gritava com o loiro no meio do corredor, sua varinha apontada para ele.

Imediatamente surge um clarão e, antes que Malfoy pudesse dizer algo, ouve-se um pigarreio.

"Muito bem... Os dois me acompanhem até a minha sala imediatamente". - a voz irritada da professora McGonagall fez parecer uma facada no estômago.

"Professora Mc..."

"Poupe sua saliva, Sr. Malfoy". - disse a professora.

Ginny e Draco acompanharam a professora até sua sala. Lá chegando, Minerva sentou-se em sua poltrona que estava posicionada atrás da escrivaninha, os dois alunos ficaram em pé encarando a mulher que acabara de pegar um pedaço de pergaminho. Aquele silêncio estava matando Ginny, já Draco parecia muito despreocupado.

Após fazer algumas anotações no pedaço de pergaminho, a professora finalmente disse:

"Menos 30 pontos para a grifinória..." - Draco deu uma risadinha de deboche, a professora o encarou seriamente e continuou -"... e menos 30 pontos para a sonserina."

"O QUÊ?" - disse Draco estupefato - "MAS EU SOU MONITOR-CHEFE."

"E estava fora do dormitório após o toque de recolher". -disse a professora calmamente.

"MAS... MAS EU ESTAVA FAZENDO UMA REVISTA. HOJE É SEXTA-FEIRA E SEMPRE HÁ MUITA BADERNA PELO CASTELO, ENTÃO EU FUI REVISTAR PRA..."

"Nem mais nem menos, Sr. Malfoy". - interrompeu-o a professora - "E não é só isso, os dois vão pegar uma detenção".

"Mas professora Mcgonagall, os pontos retirados das casas não são o suficiente?" - Ginny falou pela primeira vez desde que chegara a sala de Minerva.

"Não, senhorita Weasley, não é o suficiente". - a professora encarou os dois seriamente - "Vocês estavam fora dos devidos dormitórios após o toque de recolher e ainda por cima estavam discutindo, portanto eu sou obrigada a passar uma detenção para os dois".

"Com todo respeito, professora, mas quem estava aos berros era ela". - disse Malfoy.

"Não quero saber. Estou irredutível. Saiba que estou muito desapontada com você, Draco. Agradeça por eu não tirar seu distintivo". - disse McGonagall.

Draco queria azarar Minerva.

_Deixe o Snape saber desses pontos a menos, ela vai se arrepender de ter tirado 30 pontos da sonserina. _

"Mas nós cumpriremos a detenção separados, não é professora?

"Não, Senhorita Weasley. Cumprirão juntos, e eu não quero discussão". - disse a professora.

"E qual vai ser a detenção?" - perguntou Draco entediado.

"Vocês irão limpar todas as janelas de Hogwarts..."

"Isso vai ser moleza". - disse o loiro rindo desdenhoso.

"Sem magia alguma." - completou a professora.

"Mas isso vai levar... "

"... cerca de dois meses, Sr. Malfoy". - a professora interrompeu o aluno - "Agora voltem aos seus dormitórios. Ah, e nem pensem em usar magia na detenção. Basta uma empunhada na varinha e eu já saberei".

"Mas professora, a detenção vai tomar quase todo meu tempo e eu tenho que estudar para as provas e ainda tenho os treinos de quadribol". - disse Ginny.

"Pois é, Professora McGonagall, e eu tenho os meus afazeres de monitor-chefe". -continuou Draco.

"Ah, eu garanto que vocês terão tempo de cumprir a detenção. Façam todos os afazeres escolares à tarde e de noite limpem as vidraças da escola". - disse Minerva - "Agora voltem aos seus dormitórios".

Os alunos se retiraram da sala da professora, sabiam que não adiantaria nada ficar ali e discutir, a mulher estava decidida.

Ginny estava vermelha. Dentro de si uma mistura de raiva e medo, odiava admitir, mas Malfoy a intimidava, mesmo que um pouco.

Draco estava bufando de raiva.

_Essa professorazinha é muito tapada mesmo. Quem ela pensa que é pra tirar pontos da minha casa e ainda por cima me passar uma detenção_?... _Pelo menos com essa detenção idiota eu posso me aproximar da pobretona Weasley e ganhar a aposta que o Zabini fez comigo. _

Saíram da sala da professora a passos largos. Draco estava bufando de raiva, e Ginny parecia estar em outro mundo. A ruiva não acreditava que teria que conviver com Draco Malfoy todos os dias durante 2 meses; a idéia de cumprir uma detenção com o inimigo gostosão de seu namorado estava deixando-a de estômago embrulhado.

"E aí Weasley, ansiosa pra ficar pertinho de mim todos os dias? HeHe..."

Gina olhou de esguelha para Draco.

"Há-há-há... Até parece. Eu preferia ser engolida por um trasgo a ter que passar apenas um segundo no mesmo aposento que você".

Malfoy encostou Ginny bruscamente na parede.

"Muito engraçadinha, cabeça de fogo. Mas eu lhe digo uma coisa: não cuspa pra cima, pois pode cair na sua testa".

Dito isso, o garoto mal deixou a ruiva se defender, virou as costas e rumou para as masmorras.

Ginny fiou ali parada durante alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer e com o coração acelerando de raiva. Queria ter gritado com Malfoy, batido nele e o colocado em seu devido lugar. Afinal, que diabos ele estava pensando agindo como o gostosão pra cima dela? A garota sabia que os dois meses seguintes seriam longos e difíceis. Além do mais, sabia que Harry não ia gostar nadinha de saber que ela iria cumprir uma detenção ao lado de seu inimigo. Ainda mais uma detenção tão longa.

Ao chegar à sala comunal da grifinória, a ruiva encontrou Harry, Hermione, Rony e Luna a sua espera. Os quatro pareciam bastante perturbados.

Harry correu de encontro à namorada e a beijou.

"POR MERLIN, GINA. ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?" – gritou Rony a pleno pulmões.

"Cala a boca, Rony. Deixa a Ginny explicar o que aconteceu". –disse Hermione mal-humorada.

"AAH, NÃO SE METE, MIONE. A IRMÃ É MINHA E ELA NOS DEIXOU AQUI MORRENDO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO. CASO VOCÊ NÃO SAIBA, TEM UM BRUXO DO MAL SOLTO POR AÍ, LOUCO PRA MATAR".

"EU SEI, RONY. ACON..."

"AAAI. CALEM-SE VOCÊS DOIS. EU ACABEI DE RECEBER UMA DETENÇÃO E VOCÊS DOIS FICAM AÍ GRITANDO ENQUANTO MINHA CABEÇA SÓ FALTA EXPLODIR".

"Ginny tem razão, pessoal. Vamos deixá-la nos dizer o que aconteceu. Fale, meu amor. O que houve?"

"Obrigada Harry. Acontece que eu fui dar uma volta pelo castelo e acabei encontrando o Malfoy. A gente começou a discutir e a professora Minerva nos encontrou, então ela tirou 30 pontos das nossas casas e ainda nos passou uma detenção. Eu e Draco vamos ter que limpar todas as vidraças de Hogwarts sem magia".

"VOCÊ VAI CUMPRIR UMA DETENÇÃO COM DRACO MALFOY?"

Estupefatos, todos gritaram em uníssono.


	6. Falling

**O início de tudo**

A luz do sol invadiu o dormitório. Lá fora os pássaros cantavam. Parecia um belo dia de sábado, não fosse pelo simples fato de que a noite Ginny teria que cumprir detenção ao lado do garoto que ela mais repudiava no planeta. Levantou-se devagar, tomou banho e vestiu seu traje de quadribol. Harry havia marcado treino para nove horas, o ponteiro do relógio do grande salão comunal marcava 8 e meia, ainda tinha tempo para tomar um breve café da manhã. Dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal.

Tomou seu café da manhã silenciosamente, enquanto Harry e Rony discutiam quadribol e xadrez bruxo. Do outro lado do salão principal, Draco também tomava seu café da manhã. Ao seu lado, várias garotas com sorrisos bobos no rosto conversavam com o sonserino que parecia muito satisfeito e contava alguma história que as fazia rir bobamente. Ginny observava o loiro, não conseguia acreditar que um cara tão bonito pudesse ser tão arrogante e desprezível, sentiu um nó no estômago só de pensar que esta noite teriam detenção juntos.

Após o desjejum, a ruiva saiu em direção ao campo de quadribol acompanhada por Rony e Harry. Apesar da dificuldade em se concentrar, pois não conseguia parar de pensar na detenção que teria que cumprir, até que se saiu bem no treino. O próximo jogo seria em duas semanas e a grifinória iria jogar contra a corvinal.

"Está tudo bem com você, Ginny?" – Perguntou Harry acariciando os cabelos da garota.

"Sim, está tudo bem comigo, Harry". – Disse a ruiva pouco convincente – "É que eu ainda não consegui engolir essa história de detenção, sabe?"

"Imagino. Olha, Ginny, se eu pudesse te livrar dessa detenção, você sabe que eu já teria feito isso, não é? Eu sei que vai ser horrível ter que conviver com aquele imbecil do Malfoy, mas é só você ignorar as piadas idiotas dele. Quando você menos esperar, a detenção vai acabar".

A garota riu e olhou para o namorado, tinha um carinho tão grande por ele, e sentiu esperança de que seus sentimentos pudessem voltar a ser como antes. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos que caiam sobre a testa, bem em cima de sua cicatriz.

"Obrigada por fazer parte da minha vida, Harry".

A garota deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Os dois se olharam, riram e caminharam para o castelo.

Salão Comunal da Sonserina

Sentados perto da lareira, Draco contava animado o episódio da noite anterior para Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle.

"Pois é... A imbecil da McGonagall me passou essa detenção com a cabeça de fogo, mas ela mal sabe que isso só vai me ajudar... Hehehe. Sinceramente, eu acho que você perdeu uma aposta, Zabini".

"Calma, Malfoy. Não é porque você vai cumprir uma detenção ao lado da ruivinha que ela vai cair nas suas garras". – Disse Zabini se defendendo da provocação do loiro.

"Olha pra mim, Zabini. Eu sou o cara mais gostoso de Hogwarts. Pode ter certeza que a Weasley fêmea não vai resistir ao meu charme".

"Ah tá, Draco. Você é o mais gostoso de Hogwarts depois de mim, tá? HeHeHe". – Disse Zabine.

De repente a coruja de Draco entrou no salão comunal. O loiro leu o bilhete e deu uma risada safada.

'_Oi meu bonitão, _

_Quase não pego no sono ontem. Acho que meu corpo sentiu falta do seu. _

_Me encontre agora no corujal._

_Beijo._

_Kaytleen.' _

"É um bilhete da Kaytleen. O dever me chama, rapazes. A gente se vê na hora do jantar".

Draco saiu do salão comunal com seu andado confiante e com o queixo erguido.

O loiro entrou no corujal mansamente. À primeira vista, não viu a loira, então chamou baixinho, quase que por um suspiro, pelo seu nome.

Kaytleen agarrou Draco por trás e disse baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava as partes íntimas do garoto.

"Senti saudade, meu Malfoy lindo".

O garoto sorriu e virou-se agarrando a garota pela cintura.

"Eu também".

Os dois começaram a se beijar. Os beijos se tornaram cada vez mais fogosos. Draco encostou Kaytleen na parede e começou a acariciar entre suas pernas enquanto ela beijava-lhe o pescoço. O loiro levantou a garota de forma que desse para encaixar nela. Os dois gemeram de prazer.

Naquela mesma hora, no dormitório feminino da grifinória, Ginny conversava com sua amiga Alicia Kimberly. Alicia tinha 16 anos, tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, olhos da mesma cor de seus cabelos e um rosto muito bonito e angelical. Apesar da aparência de inocente, Alicia era bastante extrovertida e namoradeira. Mesmo sem nunca ter realmente se apaixonado de verdade, a morena nunca baixara o nível como outras garotas de Hogwarts e não saía com qualquer um. Sabia escolher suas companhias e tinha respeito e amor-próprio; os garotos de Hogwarts estavam sempre querendo chamar a atenção da garota e levá-la para sair.

"E aí Ginevra Weasley, empolgada para cumprir a detenção com o gostosão de Hogwarts?" – disse Alicia rindo.

"Ai. Por Merlin, Alicia. Só de pensar em agüentar esse garoto, me dá arrepios".

"Sei, amiga. Mas você não está nem um pouquinho ansiosa, não? Afinal, o cara é um gato".

"E do que adianta ele ser tão lindo, se não passa de um arrogante desprezível, hein?" – disse a ruiva.

Alicia ficou pensativa.

"É verdade. Mas a gente não pode negar o fato de que ele é o desprezível com a bunda mais linda de todas". – disse a morena divertindo-se com seu comentário.

"Como é que você pode se divertir tanto com a desgraça da sua própria amiga, hein?" – disse Ginny sem conseguir conter uma risadinha só de imaginar a bunda branca e gostosa de Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, por favor, Ginny. Desgraça é a minha que vou passar a noite de sábado estudando poções. Quem me dera que eu fosse cumprir uma detenção com um gostosão da Sonserina. Aquele jeito arrogante deles sempre me deixou arrepiada de desejo".

"Eu, hein? Cruz credo. Pois só de olhar para eles eu já sinto é arrepio de nojo. Isso sim. Quero todos os garotos sonserinos bem longe de mim. E mais uma coisa, amiga, eu acho que você não está batendo muito bem da bola, não. Talvez esteja ficando gagá antes do tempo".

Alicia jogou um travesseiro na ruiva como resposta. As duas caíram em uma crise de risos.

"E o seu namoro com Harry, hein, Gina? Você vai mesmo terminar com ele?"

"Ai! Nem me fale. Prefiro não pensar nisso agora. Minha cabeça já está cheia de problemas".

Na Detenção

A professora Mcgonagall havia enviado uma coruja a Ginny e Draco, informando o local em que iriam iniciar a detenção. Mandou se encontrarem na torre de astronomia as 19h.

Já era 19:05 e Ginny ainda se encontrava no seu dormitório. Não queria cumprir uma detenção com um garoto chato que perseguia seu namorado, ainda mais em uma noite de sábado. Queria ficar com os outros no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Olhou-se no espelho, trajava uma calça jeans e suéter azul marinho, prendeu os cabelos, deu um suspiro e rumou para a torre de astronomia. Caminhava a passos lentos, pois não tinha pressa de chegar, mesmo sabendo que já estava atrasada.

_Ah, o que importa se eu vou me atrasar_? _Aposto que o idiota do Malfoy também vai chegar atrasado. -_ pensou.

Não sabia o por quê e também estranhara, mas seu coração estava acelerado. Será que estava nervosa em ter que cumprir uma detenção a sós em uma torre deserta com um dos garotos mais sexys e mais detestáveis de Hogwarts? _Talvez o fato de ele ser tão irritante o deixava ainda mais sexy. _Balançou a cabeça pra tentar afastar seus pensamentos do loiro sonserino. Sempre que queria parar de pensar em algo, sentia a necessidade de cantar em voz alta e foi o que fez.

"VOCÊ É LUZ, É RARA ESTRELA E LUAR. MANHÃ DE SOL. MEU IÁIÁ MEU IÔIÔ" - sua voz estava cada vez mais alta e os corredores vazios faziam sua voz ecoar por longa distância.

De repente uma risada ecoou pelo corredor e a sua frente estava Draco Malfoy.

"Então era você, ruivinha. Bem que eu ouvi um som de taquara rachada lá de cima". - disse o loiro com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

"Malfoy?" - disse Ginny perplexa.

"Não, o coelhinho da páscoa". - disse Draco irônico.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Brincando de boneca".

"Dá pra parar com a ironia, seu imbecil?"

"Não, não dá! E imbecil é você que fica fazendo pergunta idiota, e ainda está 15 minutos atrasada. Saiba que eu não gosto de esperar viu, Weasley!?"

"Problema seu. Se eu soubesse que você ia chegar no horário, tinha demorado mais".

"Ai ai. Vamos logo, porque senão vamos passar a noite toda aqui." - disse o loiro caminhando ao topo da torre.

Ginny o acompanhou vermelha de raiva.

Chegaram ao topo da torre e avistaram dois tubos de limpa vidros postados ao lado de duas flanelas.

Os dois se entreolharam. Ginny respirou fundo, pegou seu tubo de limpa vidros e sua flanela e começou a limpar uma vidraça. Draco continuou parado, observando a garota limpar o vidro.

"O que você está esperando? Eu não vou limpar sozinha".- disse a ruiva.

"Acontece que na minha casa tem vários empregados que fazem esse serviço, então eu estou vendo você fazer pra ter uma noção de como se faz. Você deve ser uma expert nessas tarefas de limpeza já que na sua casa não há empregados".

Ginny pegou o outro tubo de limpa vidros e jogou em cima de Draco.

"Aaai, Weasley. Também não precisa ser tão violenta".

"Pode começar a limpar, Malfoy. E fica calado, porque eu não vim aqui pra conversar com você não".

"Adoro mulheres que querem estar no controle". - Draco deu uma risada safada.

Ginny corou.

Silenciosos minutos depois e algumas poucas vidraças limpadas, Draco resolveu cortar o silêncio.

"Cadê o seu namoradinho, hein, Weasley? Vocês ainda estão tendo problemas conjugais?"

"Olhe, Malfoy, eu sinto lhe informar, mas o Harry é 100% hétero."

"Hãm? Do que você está falando, sua cabeça de fogo?"

"Da sua paixão pelo Harry".

"O quê? Você só pode estar ficando louca mesmo".

"Eu sei que você tem uma obsessão pelo Harry desde o dia em que se conheceram, mas, pra sua infelicidade, ele não é gay. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Malfoy".

Draco largou a flanela e o limpa vidros no chão e, em um gesto meio brusco, pegou Ginny pelos braços e a encostou na parede com força. Suas cabeças grudadas, seus lábios distanciados por apenas alguns milímetros. Ginny sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem, uma mistura de medo, prazer e nojo invadiram o seu ser.

"Você está brincando com fogo, Weasley. Nós estamos em uma torre deserta, e você está presa nos meus braços, completamente vulnerável, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você e..."

"GINNYY!?" - a voz de Harry fez com que Draco soltasse a garota de repente.

"Ora ora se não é o testa rachada. Veio conferir se a sua donzela não havia resistido ao meu charme? Ficou com medo de ganhar dois galhos na cabeça, não foi?

"CALA A BOCA, MALFOY". - Harry e Ginny gritaram juntos.

Harry andou lentamente em direção a Draco, aproximou-se e disse sério: "Olha aqui, seu almofadinha, se você importunar a minha namorada, eu juro que baixo ao seu nível e acabo com você."

Draco riu debochado, fazendo Harry franzir o cenho, idignado de raiva.

"Poupe-me, Potter. Estou morrendo de medo de você. Uuuuiiii." - debochou o loiro, fazendo Harry ameaçar dar-lhe um soco. Ginny correu e segurou o namorado, o puxando para bem longe de Malfoy.

"Não faça isso, Harry. É isso o que ele quer. Se você pegar uma detenção, vai ser bem pior pra você, e esse desprezível vai acabar tendo o que deseja. Volta pro Salão Comunal e me espera que, antes de dormir, vou te dar um beijo de boa noite." - Ginny deu-lhe um beijo simples, mas um pouco demorado, embora por dentro não sentisse mais o mesmo desejo. Draco assistia à cena de longe e, por dentro, sentia uma ponta de inveja de Potter, enquanto Ginny lutava contra os seus demônios.

_Ó Merlin, por que não consigo mais gostar de Harry do mesmo jeito? Eu quero voltar a me apixonar por ele, por favor. _


	7. Broken Strings

**Broken Strings**

Vinte dias haviam se passado desde que começara a detenção. Ginny continuava encontrando-se com Malfoy todas as noites para cumprirem sua detenção, e o loiro continuava irritando-a com seus comentários sarcásticos e a perturbando com seu irritante jeito sedutor. Para variar, sua relação com Harry ia de mal a pior. Os dois mal estavam conversando ou trocando carinhos; Ginny sentia-se cada vez mais distante dele, e o garoto sentia cada vez mais que havia alguma coisa estranha com a ruiva.

Era uma tarde agradável de sábado, Ginny resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins de Hogwarts, parou perto de uma árvore e ficou observando uma família de patinhos que passeava pela lagoa.

"Ginny?" – a garota assustou-se com a repentina chegada de Harry.

"Nossa, você me assustou. Eu estava tão perdida aqui em meus pensamentos."

"Desculpa, eu não quis assustá-la." – o garoto estava com o olhar preocupado, pode-se dizer até triste também. "Você estava pensando em mim?"

Ginny o encarou por alguns segundos e respondeu:

"Estava."

"Eu acho que a gente tá precisando conversar, não é?" –disse Harry.

"É... estamos."

"Ginny, eu tenho achado você muito esquisita ultimamente. A gente não está mais vivendo como um casal, estamos sempre rodeados de um monte de gente, quase nunca ficamos sozinhos, eu nem lembro mais quando foi a última vez que ficamos sós jogando conversa fora e namorando. Você parece estar sempre triste, preocupada... fugindo de mim. Isso me faz perguntar se você ainda gosta de mim como antes."

A garota encarou seus pés por uns instantes, não conseguia encarar Harry. O momento era esse. Não podia ser hipócrita e fingir sentir o mesmo. Ela não podia fazer isso com ele... nem com ela mesma. Criou coragem, abraçou o garoto e olhou em seus olhos.

**Let me hold you for the last time**

**(Me deixe te abraçar pela última vez)**

**It's the last chance to feel again**

**(É a última chance de sentir alguma coisa)**

**But you broke me, now I can't feel anything**

**(Mas você me quebrou, agora eu não consigo sentir nada)**

**When I love you rings so untrue**

**(Quando eu amo você, soa tão falso)**

**I can't even convince myself**

**(Eu não consigo nem convencer a mim mesma)**

**When I'm speaking, it's the voice of someone else**

**(Quando eu estou falando, é a voz de outra pessoa)**

**"Harry, você não me merece. Quer dizer, eu não mereço você. Eu não posso mais levar isso adiante, não é justo com você." – Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.**

**"Você ta terminando comigo? É isso, Gina?"**

**"Estou. Eu não posso mais mentir pra mim mesma. Me desculpa, Harry, por favor."**

**You can't play on broken strings**

**(Você não pode tocar com cordas quebradas)**

**You can't feel anything**

**(Você não consegue sentir nada)**

**That your heart don't want to feel**

**(Que seu coração não quer sentir)**

**I can't tell you something that ain't real**

**(Eu não posso te dizer algo que não é verdade)**

**Oh the truth hurts**

**(Oh, a verdade dói)**

**A lie's worse**

**(Mas mentiras dóem mais)**

**How can I give anymore**

**(Como eu posso dar mais?)**

**When I love you a little less than before**

**(Quando eu te amo menos do que antes)**

O garoto encarou os próprios pés durante longos segundos, então retirou os óculos e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto. Colocou os óculos novamente e, olhando nos olhos de Ginny, perguntou:

"Você está apaixonada por outra pessoa?"

A ruiva o olhou meio que bestificada com a pergunta.

"Não, Harry, isso não tem nada a ver com ninguém. Só diz respeito a mim. É por causa de mim. Eu amo você, mas não como antes... não como eu gostaria. Eu espero que um dia as coisas voltem ao normal pra nós dois e que a gente continue sendo grandes amigos, porque eu tenho muito carinho por você e não te quero longe da minha vida."

"É... quem sabe um dia. Eu também espero o mesmo que você. Obrigada por ter sido sincera comigo." – abaixou a cabeça e saiu, caminhando devagar.

**what are we doing?**

**(O que nós estamos fazendo?)**

**We are turning into dust**

**(Nós estamos virando pó)**

**Playing house in the ruins of us**

**(Brincando de casinha nas ruínas de nosso relacionamento)**

**Running back through the fire**

**(Correndo atrás do fogo)**

**When there's nothing left to say**

**(Quando não há mais nada a dizer)**

**It's like chasing the very last train**

**(É como tentar alcançar o ultimo trem)**

**When it's too late, too late**

**(Quando já é tarde demais, tarde demais)**

As pernas de Ginny ficaram fracas, a ruiva sentou-se e, com a cabeça nas mãos, chorou, chorou e chorou... até adormecer ali mesmo embaixo da árvore, perto do lago onde a família de patos passeava tranquilamente.


	8. Proibida pra mim

**Proibida pra mim**

Era fim de tarde e o céu estava limpo e alaranjado. Draco resolveu fazer algo que dificilmente fazia, dar uma volta pelo jardim da escola. O garoto passava tanto tempo rodeado de gente, que gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho pra poder pensar em sua vida e se vangloriar por esta ser tão perfeita. Caminhava lentamente, quando avistou uma pessoa deitada perto do lago, curioso, resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo. Aproximou-se da pessoa que se encontrava adormecida e ficou surpreso ao ver que era Ginny Weasley.

"Weasley." – disse o loiro, cutucando o braço da garota.

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente.

"É...Malfoy?" – disse surpresa, levantando-se de repente.

Ginny estava com os olhos inchados e o nariz ainda avermelhado. Detalhes que fizeram Draco constatar que a garota havia adormecido chorando. Repentinamente, o loiro sentiu algo que ninguém nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz de sentir, nem ele mesmo pensava, viu o olhar triste da garota e sentiu pena, vontade de consolá-la.

"É... está tudo bem com você?" – perguntou meio sem jeito.

"É... está sim. Eu estava aqui olhando o lago e acho que peguei no sono." – respondeu a ruiva envergonhada.

Havia algo de esquisito no ar, os dois sentiam-se envergonhados, embaraçados. Ele, por sentir-se preocupado com ela, e ela, por estar nervosa diante da presença dele. Havia algo estranhamente confuso acontecendo.

"Obrigada por vir me perguntar."

"Olha aqui, não vai sair por aí dizendo que eu me preocupei com você, não, viu, cabeça de cenoura? Até porque isso não é verdade. Eu só vim ver se você não estava morta, porque se você tivesse, eu ia dizer pra todo mundo que tinha sido aquele seu namoradinho sem sal."

Gina estava tão triste e sentia todo seu corpo doer, que não tinha nem forças para discutir com Draco. Simplesmente olhou o garoto e saiu em direção ao castelo, deixando o loiro totalmente confuso.

_Eu, hein?! O que será que deu nessa foguinho maluca?Só tem louco nessa escola._

**Suíte do monitor**

A lua estava cheia e Hogwarts silenciosa, os alunos encontravam-se em seus dormitórios e o relógio marcava 23 horas e 45 minutos. Draco estava deitado em sua cama, mas ainda estava acordado, pensava em Ginny Weasley. Já fazia algum tempo que a garota vinha invadindo seus pensamentos e o garoto às vezes se pegava observando-a pela escola e contemplando sua beleza.

_Por Merlin, Draco. Porque você perde seu tempo pensando naquela ruiva maldita?_

De repente, ouviu três batidas leves em sua porta. Ele sabia que era Katleen, era assim que rolava entre os dois, a garota aparecia de madrugada no dormitório dele, batia três vezes na porta e os dois faziam sexo, depois ela voltava para seu dormitório e se iludia, achando que os dois tinham algum tipo de relacionamento. Entretanto, para o loiro, a única relação que eles tinham não passava da cama de casal da suíte do monitor chefe da sonserina, e, para falar a verdade, ele já estava ficando de saco cheio da loira.

Sentou-se em sua cama, pegou sua varinha e ordenou:

- "Abra." – a porta se abriu, revelando Katleen, vestindo apenas um sobretudo preto, que cobria seu corpo totalmente nu.

A loira fechou a porta e sorriu para Draco, foi de encontro ao mesmo, que continuou sentado em sua cama, trajando apenas a calça azul de seu pijama. Ao aproximar-se do loiro, a garota tirou o capuz, que escorregou sobre seu corpo, deixando-a totalmente despida. Em seguida, montou em cima dele e beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, depois os lábios, o pescoço e foi descendo em seu peito liso e musculoso. Foi tirando lentamente sua calça, deixando seu sexo rijo a mostra, deu um sorriso safado e se encaixou nele, começando um lento movimento de vai e vem. Os dois se beijavam para poder conter o som de seus gemidos e os movimentos iam ficando cada vez mais rápidos até que os dois chegaram ao seu limite. Katleen beijou a boca de Draco, que a segurou pela cintura e deitou-a ao seu lado, desfazendo o encaixe entre os dois. O loiro ficou deitado de barriga para cima, encarando o teto, enquanto a loira deitou-se de lado para acariciar a barriga dele.

"Você está tão calado, Draco. Ainda não disse uma palavra desde que eu cheguei aqui."

"Você não deixou, foi logo me agarrando." – disse o garoto, rindo levemente.

A garota deu um sorriso safado.

"Sabia que nós já estamos juntos há quase três meses? Acho que já está mais do que na hora de nós oficializarmos nosso namoro"

Draco sentou-se de repente na cama, assustado, e acendeu a luz do quarto.

"Como assim 'nós', Katleen? Não existe 'nós', existe eu, você, e cada um tem sua vida. Não tem essa de namoro e nem de oficializar nada."

Katleen levantou-se da cama perplexa.

"COMO ASSIM NÃO EXISTE 'NÓS', DRACO MALFOY? – a loira não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

"É isso mesmo que você está ouvindo. Eu nunca te prometi nada e muito menos falei alguma coisa sobre namoro. Isso é coisa da sua cabeça, Katleen. Além do mais, foi você quem começou a dar em cima de mim, eu nunca te forcei a nada. Você sabe disso."

A loira pegou seu capuz no chão e o vestiu, em seguida virou-se para Draco.

"Quer dizer que você faz amor comigo, mas não quer ser meu namorado... Tudo bem, mas você vai se arrepender de ter me dispensado dessa maneira. Nenhum homem no mundo dispensa uma Moore, meu amor. Você é um bruxo morto, Malfoy."

A loira deu uma rabi saca e saiu batendo a porta, Draco apenas puxou o cobertor, apagou a luz e caiu no sono, não iria se estressar com ameaças de uma loira maluca.

No dia seguinte, Draco levantou-se por volta das oito e meia da manhã com fortes pancadas na porta e a voz empolgada de Zabini.

"DRACO, ABRE ESSA PORTA. ACORDA. EU PRECISO TE CONTAR UMA COISA."

Draco massageou os olhos e caminhou irritado para abrir a porta.

"QUE SACO, ZABINI. O QUE FOI?"

Zabini foi entrando no quarto e dizendo contente.

"Você não sabe o que aconteceu ontem. A Weasley terminou o namoro com o bobão do Potter."

"Sério? Você tem certeza, Blaise?" – perguntou Draco surpreso.

"Tenho. Todo mundo tá comentando isso. Parece que a ruivinha nanica deu um fora nele ontem."

"Não a chame de nanica e nem de ruivinha, só quem pode chamar ela assim sou eu." – disse o loiro, olhando feio para Blaise.

"Hmmm. Ora ora. Desculpa, Draco, por ter chamado sua rui.. arg arg, quer dizer, sua Weasley de nanica. Acho que você está começando a misturar negócios com prazer." – disse Zabini sem conter um riso zombeteiro para o amigo.

Draco olhou mais feio ainda para o garoto.

"AAAH, não viaja, Zabini. Você sabe muito bem quais são as minhas intenções com a Weasley fêmea. Agora que ela terminou com o bobalhão potter, meu caminho tá livre."

"Huumrrum, sei, sei..." – Disse Blaise com um sorriso cético no rosto.

"Bom, você já me deu uma notícia boa, agora pode me deixar em paz pra eu tomar um banho?"

"Tudo bem, Doutor Malfoy. Tome seu banho, mas de preferência um banho frio, porque provavelmente seu pigulim subiu de tão excitado com essa notícia." – disse isso com um sorriso maroto e saiu correndo às gargalhadas, fechando a porta para que o sapato que Draco jogara em sua direção não batesse nele."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Uma semana se passou e as coisas começaram a se normalizar. Durante a semana, todos em Hogwarts comentaram sobre o término do namoro de Harry e Ginny. É óbvio que Luna estava revoltada com Ginny, enviando constantemente para a garota balões em formatos de coração que se despedaçavam.

Apesar da tristeza que fora terminar seu namoro com Harry, Ginny sentia-se leve e feliz. Era como se ela tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas e agora se sentia livre. A ruiva também havia percebido uma estranha mudança em Draco Malfoy, não é que ele tivesse ficado bonzinho de repente. Na verdade, ele continuava fazendo seus comentários sarcásticos, implicando com ela e seus amigos, atormentando os calouros e a chamando de Weasley fêmea, cabeça de cenoura e foguinho, porém, havia algo de estranho na maneira como ele a olhava agora e suas brincadeiras não eram feitas com a intenção de magoá-la, apenas com o intuito de deixá-la levemente irritada. Seduzidamente irritada.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Era noite e Draco e Ginny encontravam-se em uma das torres de Hogwarts, cumprindo sua detenção. Havia um silêncio no ar, que foi quebrado pelo loiro.

"Sabe, foguinho, eu tenho uma proposta irrecusável pra você."

"Nossa, Malfoy, vindo de você, coisa boa é que não pode ser."

Draco riu safadamente.

"Calma, Weasley, você pensa muito mal de mim. A verdade é que eu tenho notado você muito quieta depois que deu um pé na bunda do testa rach... quer dizer, do Potter, então eu estava pensando que você deveria passar uma tarde comigo em Hogsmeade.

Ginny caiu na gargalhada.

"Eu? Ir a Hogsmeade com você? Conta outra, Malfoy." – disse a garota dando de ombros e continuando a limpar uma vidraça.

Draco aproximou-se, chegando bem perto de seu ouvido, e disse, quase que como um sussurro:

"Eu estou falando sério, foguinho. Pense bem, ia ser o acontecimento do século. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos. Não é todo dia que uma Weasley tem a sorte de ficar comigo." – o loiro deu uma piscadela pra ruiva.

"Aah, tá. Quer dizer que você quer lambuzar todo o seu cabelo loiro de gel e me levar pra passar uma tarde super "agradável" ao seu lado. E você não tem vergonha de ser visto publicamente com uma Weasley... uma pobretona Weasley?" – disse a garota vagarosamente com um sorriso desafiador em seus lábios.

"Pense bem, cabeça de fogo, eu estou falando sério. Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender. Vai ser uma tarde divertida com direito até a sorvete de abóbora." – disse Malfoy piscando para a ruiva.

A garota olhou ceticamente para o garoto, mas sorria também.

"Ok, eu vou pensar nessa sua proposta indecente, mas agora eu tenho que voltar pro meu dormitório." – disse e saiu rindo levemente.

'**Ela achou meu cabelo engraçado'**

**'Proibida pra mim, no way'**

**'Disse que não podia ficar'**

**'Mas levou a sério o que eu falei'**

**'Eu vou fazer de tudo que puder'**

**'Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim'**

Ginny entrou no salão comunal e encontrou Alicia em um papo bastante suspeito com seu irmão Fred. Fred e George já haviam saído de Hogwarts e agora estavam administrando uma loja de invenções e feitiços, mas já fazia algum tempo, mais precisamente depois que Alicia havia passado alguns dias das férias na toca, que Gina havia notado uma presença quase constante de Fred na escola. Quando a ruiva o interrogava sobre estas constantes visitas, o garoto apenas ria maliciosamente e dizia que estava matando saudade. A garota riu marotamente e foi de encontro aos dois.

"Irmãozinho. Dando em cima da minha melhor amiga, é?

Alicia corou.

"Ginny."

Fred riu safadamente e disse:

"Irmãzinha, e que amiga, viu?"

Ginny riu e deu um empurrãozinho no ombro de Fred.

"Fred Weasley, não é porque você é irmão da minha melhor amiga que isso me impede de azarar você." – disse Alicia fingindo estar zangada.

"Você não teria coragem." – disse Fred rindo marotamente.

"Vai sonhando." – disse Alicia.

Os três riram.

Ginny olhou para a amiga e disse:

"Alicia, será que você pode ir lá em cima quando terminar aí com meu irmão? Eu preciso contar uma coisa pra você." –virou-se para o irmão. "Fred, você me empresta ela um minutinho?"

"Claro, Gininha. Quem sou eu pra roubar sua amiga?"

"Eu volto logo, Fred." – Alicia disse sorridentemente, seus olhos brilhavam.

As duas amigas subiram as escadas e entraram no dormitório, mal a porta se fechou atrás delas e Alicia já deu pulinhos alegres e disse animadamente:

"Ginny, seu irmão me chamou pra sair."

Ginny ficou feliz com a notícia, sempre achou que os dois combinavam bastante.

"Nossa, amiga, que bom, eu vou torcer muito por vocês."

"Mas vai, agora conta o que você quer me contar, vai." – disse Alicia saltitante.

"Draco Malfoy me convidou pra ir a Hogsmeade com ele."

"O QUÊÊÊ?" – Alicia deu um salto de surpresa. "Amiga, eu sabia que o gostosão do Malfoy tava batendo asas de morcego por você. EU SABIIIIIA. Você aceitou, não é? Claro que aceitou. O cara é um gato."

"Calma, Alicia. Eu não disse nada, só ri e disse que tinha que voltar." – disse Ginny rindo divertida da reação da amiga.

"Como assim você só riu e disse que tinha que voltar pra cá? Gin, você ta louca? O cara mais sexy e disputado da escola convida você pra sair com ele e você não diz nada? Sabe quantos zilhões de garotas gostariam de passar pelo menos um milésimo de segundo ao lado dele?"

"Acontece que eu não sou como essas garotas ridículas que ficam suspirando cada vez que ele passa. Esqueceu que ele e o Harry não se bicam?"

"Não, não esqueci, mas isso é rixa de adolescentes, Gin. Além do mais, você e Harry não estão mais namorando."

"Eu sei. Mesmo assim eu preciso pensar bastante antes de fazer qualquer besteira. Além do mais, ele é muito galinha, e eu acho que ele namora a Pança Parkinson."

"Ai, Ginny, nada a ver. Aquela Pança é uma mongolóide, ela fantasia demais. O Draco nunca assumiu nada com ela, e eu não estou falando pra você casar com ele. Estou só dando força pra você sair com ele, se divertir e tirar uma casquinha daquele gostosão. Vai, amiga, realiza esse sonho de sair com um sonserino sexy por mim." – disse Alicia rindo marotamente.

Ginny deu um empurrãozinho na amiga e disse rindo:

"Sua safada, até parece que você nunca foi cortejada por nenhum sonserino. Você que ficava dando fora nos coitados."

"Acontece que nenhum deles chegava aos pés de Draco Malfoy, queridinha. Além do mais, eu ando mais interessada em outra pessoa."

"Cunhadinha." – disse Ginny dando uma piscadinha pra amiga.

As duas riram.

**Salão comunal da sonserina**

Draco entrou triunfantemente no salão comunal e viu Crabble e Goyle jogando xadrez bruxo, e Zabini sentado em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, lendo uma revistinha em quadrinhos - _Merlin e o tesouro da bruxa abortada._ Olhou para a Crabbe e Goyle e disse confuso:

"Eu não sabia que vocês tinham neurônios suficientes para conseguirem jogar xadrez bruxo." – deu de ombros e virou-se para Blaise.

"E aí, Zabinão?" – sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado do garoto e bateu levemente em seu ombro.

"E aí, Draco? Aconteceu alguma coisa de especial? Andou dando uns amassos com alguma de suas fãs por aí ou a Katleen foi abduzida e parou de te mandar aqueles berradores?" – disse o garoto rindo divertido.

O loiro também riu.

"Não, não aconteceu nada disso, infelizmente, a Katleen ainda continua me mandando os berradores, só que agora, em vez d'ela me chamar de babuíno cafajeste da floresta proibida, ela está me chamando de Draco trasgo canhalha. Que seja, aquela lá é doida."– deu de ombros – "Na verdade, aconteceu uma coisa especial sim, pena que você não vai gostar, pois está bem próximo de perder uma aposta."

"Ah, por Merlin, Draco, pára com esse monólogo e conta logo o que aconteceu." – disse Zabini impaciente.

"Eu convidei a Weasley fêmea pra ir a Hogsmeade comigo." –disse com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Zabine deu um salto da poltrona.

"Mas ela aceitou?"

"Ainda não, mas viu que eu estava falando sério. Ela vai comigo. Eu vou jogar meu charme e ela não vai resistir... hehehe."

"Draco, eu sou seu fã, cara. Você é muito foda."

RISOS


	9. Comensais não choram

Era uma tarde agradável de domingo e fazia um pouco de sol. Harryhavia marcado treino de quadribol para essa tarde, mas Ginny não estava muito empolgada com isso, pois desde que haviam terminado o namoro, os dois discutiam bastante durante os treinos e quando se encontravam pelos corredores da escola, o garoto mudava de caminho ou procurava olhar para outro lado, evitando a ruiva. Ginny ficava muito triste com isso e foi dormir várias vezes chorando, pois, apesar de tudo, amava Harry, apenas não era mais apaixonada por ele. Então, para evitar as brigas e dar espaço ao garoto, a ruiva resolveu deixar o time de quadribol, tirou o uniforme e vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta e foi ao encontro do capitão do time.

Ginny chegou à quadra e viu Harry se aproximando dela.

"Você não estava sabendo que nós vamos ter treino agora, não? Eu enviei uma coruja para todos do time." – Perguntou o garoto com um tom de voz bastante irritado ao ver que Gina não estava vestida com o uniforme.

"Sim, eu sabia." – Ginny respondeu simplesmente.

"Então porque é que você não está vestida com seu uniforme?"

"Eu estou saindo do time, Harry."

"Como assim?" – O garoto perguntou surpreso.

"Vai ser melhor desse jeito. Eu já avisei á professora McGonagall, ela já tem uma pessoa pra me substituir. Eu só vim porque achei que deveria te dar essa notícia pessoalmente."

Harry encarou a garota por alguns segundos.

"Tudo bem. Se você prefere assim. Obrigado por ter vindo me avisar."

Ginny sorriu de leve, virou-se e foi caminhando até o castelo. Harry respirou aliviado. Na verdade, estava feliz com a notícia, seria bom ficar um pouco distante de Gina, pelo menos por enquanto, pois precisava esquecê-la e esta era a única maneira. O garoto chamou o time e informou o acontecido, todos ficaram muito tristes com a notícia, pois Gina era uma ótima jogadora, mas voltaram ao treino e torceram para que a nova jogadora fosse boa o bastante para ajudá-los a ganhar o campeonato.

Já estava quase escurecendo quando o treino terminou, todos deram o melhor de si e conversavam felizes caminhando para o vestiário quando a professora McGonagall chamou Harry, ao lado dela encontrava-se uma garota com olhos castanhos e cabelos cor de mel e compridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo.

"Harry, você pode vir aqui um instante?" – disse a professora.

O garoto foi de encontro às duas.

"Oi, professora. Algum problema?"

"Eu suponho que Ginny Weasley já tenha lhe informado que está fora do time." – Harry consentiu com a cabeça – "Bom, esta é Lia Sparks, já faz um tempo que a senhorita Sparks me procurou para dizer que estava interessada em entrar no time, mas naquela época não havia vagas. Estou lhes apresentando agora para que você a coloque no lugar da senhorita Weasley."

Harry sorriu para a garota, que retribuiu o sorriso.

"Como vai? Eu me chamo Harry Potter, sou o capitão do time." – Harry estendeu a mão para a loira.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry." – os dois sorriram.

Harry só conseguia pensar em como a nova garota era bonita.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como era domingo, a maior parte dos alunos encontrava-se nos salões comunais de suas casas ou na biblioteca fazendo seus exercícios, de forma que os corredores estavam praticamente vazios. Ginny estava voltando da biblioteca, quando passou em frente a um banheiro masculino, que estava interditado, e ouviu um choro. Parou alguns instantes e percebeu que o som vinha do banheiro, se aproximou da porta e deu uma espiadela. A garota quase caiu dura e tesa no chão de tão chocada com a cena. Draco Malfoy estava sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas em uma das pias e as mãos cobrindo o rosto, chorava copiosamente, sua voz com tom de desespero.

Meu Deus, é Draco Malfoy!

Pensou Ginny estupefata, seus olhos estavam arregalados.

"Não, não pode ser. Eu não quero fazer isso. Não, eu não posso fazer o que ele está me pedindo." – dizia o loiro inconformado pra si mesmo.

Ginny ficou tão penalizada com o que estava vendo, que não resistiu e entrou vagarosamente no banheiro. Aproximou-se de Draco e abaixou-se, ficando bem na frente do garoto, que se levantou de repente ao notar a presença da garota. Ginny se levantou rapidamente, observando o garoto que limpava suas lágrimas com pressa, carregando em seu rosto um misto de raiva, medo e vergonha.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? ISSO É UM BANHEIRO MASCULINO. O QUE É QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER AGORA, HEIN? SAIR CORRENDO PRA CONTAR AOS SEUS AMIGOS IMBECIS E ÀQUELE SEU NAMORADINHO DA TESTA RACHADA O QUE VOCÊ VIU?"

"Na.. não. Eu estava passando aqui em frente e ouvi um barulho, quando vi que era você, eu fiquei preocupada, só isso. Por Merlin, eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? Me deixa te ajudar, Malfoy?" – a garota tentou alisar o rosto do garoto, mas ele segurou forte sua mão, impedindo-a.

"Você é uma estúpida, Weasley. O mundo não é um conto de fadas que você vive. VOCÊ NÃO VIU E NEM OUVIU NADA, TÁ ENTENDENDO? AGORA SOME DAQUI E ME DEIXA EM PAZ E SE VOCÊ OUSAR COMENTAR ALGUMA COISA DO QUE VOCÊ VIU AQUI COM ALGUÉM, ATÉ COM VOCÊ MESMA, SEUS AMIGOS E SUA FAMÍLIA PAGARÃO MUITO CARO POR ISSO, OUVIU?" – ameaçou o loiro com o dedo em riste.

Ginny estava com os olhos arregalados, seu coração batia aceleradamente e suas pernas tremiam. Pela primeira vez estava realmente assustada com Malfoy, e com pena dele também. A garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou, mas, ao chegar perto da porta, virou para o loiro e disse:

"Sabe, Malfoy, sempre existe a esperança, tudo só depende de nossas escolhas."

"Não, Weasley, no meu caso não há mais esperança, e eu não tenho escolha."

Ginny caminhou lentamente em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, o que acabara de acontecer tinha sido real o suficiente, mas a garota simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que tinha visto.

DRACO MALFOY ESTAVA CHORANDO. POR MERLIM, O QUE SERÁ QUE ACONTECEU COM ELE? PORQUE ELE ESTAVA CHORANDO?

Confusa e ainda em estado de choque, a ruiva mal adentrou o salão comunal e seu irmão Rony veio correndo ao seu encontro.

"Ginny, o Harry me contou que você largou o time. Por quê?"

A garota continuou parada encarando o irmão, com os olhos ainda arregalados.

"Ginny, está tudo bem com você?" – Perguntou o garoto assustado.

A ruiva continuou em silêncio.

"GINNY, ESTÁ TUDO BEM COM VOCÊ?" – Perguntou Rony a plenos pulmões, segurando os ombros da garota com as duas mãos. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e começaram as olhar para os dois.

"Hãm? Sim, está tudo bem, Rony. E NÃO PRECISA GRITAR, EU NÃO SOU SURDA."

Hermione se juntou aos dois e deu uma bronca em Rony.

"Por Merlim, você é um trasgo mesmo, hein, Ronald Weasley?!"

"Ah, Mione, quer me deixar em paz? Ela é minha irmã e eu tenho o direito de me preocupar com ela."

"Mas isso não significa..." – começou Hermione, mas foi interrompida por Ginny.

"Está tudo bem, Mione. Pode deixar." – e virando para Rony- "Eu estou bem, Ron. Só estou um pouco cansada. Fiquei horas naquela biblioteca e acho que fiquei um pouco vesga de tanto ler." – A Ruiva sorriu de leve – "Bom, agora me deixem subir, tudo o que eu quero agora é tomar um banho quente e dormir. Boa noite."

Ginny subiu as escadas lentamente em direção ao dormitório.

"Sei não, acho que ela ainda está em estado de choque por ter terminando com o Harry. Mulheres são todas malucas." Disse Rony.

Hermione encarou o ruivo por milésimos de segundo e deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

"Aaaai, Mione." – Disse o garoto, massageando a cabeça, enquanto Hermione voltava ao encontro de um grupo de garotas com quem estava conversando.

"Eu não disse? Bando de malucas."


	10. O beijo do Sonseino

O beijo do sonserino

Já fazia uma semana que Ginny Weasley não via e nem ouvia notícias de Draco Malfoy. Após o episódio do choro no banheiro, o garoto havia desaparecido como pó, não aparecendo nem para cumprir sua detenção, deixando a ruiva agitada e preocupada. Ginny não havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer sobre o ocorrido, mas, em compensação, não conseguia parar de pensar no caso. Seus sentimentos em relação ao garoto começaram a se confundir dentro dela, apesar de tudo, após vê-lo tão desesperado, a ruiva percebeu que Draco Malfoy tinha um coração, e este não era de pedra.

O ponteiro do relógio marcava aproximadamente 19 horas, a garota encontrava-se em seu dormitório, tomara um banho quente e se arrumava para ir cumprir sua detenção, estava mais agitada do que o normal durante a última semana, mas, desta vez, era como se sentisse que algo iria acontecer. Vestiu uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa justa com listras pretas e brancas e com mangas compridas, escovou os cabelos e saiu.

Chegou à torre de astronomia, era o último lugar que faltava para terminar sua detenção, olhou ao redor na esperança de encontrar Malfoy, era incrível, mas a garota podia jurar que estava sentindo falta do garoto e seus comentários desnecessários e sarcásticos. Pegou uma flanela e um tubo de limpa vidros e começou a limpar uma vidraça quando ouviu um pigarro e virou-se repentinamente.

"É, Weasley, parece que você deu conta das vidraças sem mim. Você já está acostumada com esses deveres domésticos, não é, cabeça de cenoura?" – o garoto ria sarcasticamente, parecia que nada havia acontecido.

Ginny deu de ombros, mas, por dentro, sentia borboletas no estômago.

"Você é um idiota, Malfoy. Por onde andou essa semana toda? Essa detenção é tão minha quanto sua, por isso pode começar a limpar também."

"Eu não. Prefiro ver você fazendo isso. Afinal, eu não estou acostumado com esse tipo de trabalho, ao contrário de você, weasleyzinha."

Era o suficiente. Draco conseguira tirar Ginny do sério. A garota jogou a flanela no chão e, inconformada, gritou:

"MAS QUE DROGA, MALFOY. PORQUE VOCÊ FAZ ISSO? POR QUE VOCÊ IMPLICA COM MEUS AMIGOS E COM MINHA FAMÍLIA? POR QUE VOCÊ IMPLICA COMIGO?"

_**Seus olhos e seus olhares**_

_**Milhares de tentações**_

_**Meninas são tão mulheres**_

_**Seus truques e confusões**_

_**Se espalham pelos pêlos**_

_**Boca e cabelo**_

_**Peitos e poses e apelos**_

_**Me agarram pelas pernas**_

_**Certas mulheres como você**_

_**Me levam sempre onde querem**_

O loiro aproximou-se da garota lentamente, chegando bem próximo a ela, tanto que os dois conseguiam sentir suas respirações quentes e seus narizes estavam quase grudados. Ginny, com as pernas bambas e com os olhos mareados, perguntou baixinho, quase como um sussurro:

"Porque você implica comigo? Porque você me odeia, Malfoy?"

Draco aproximou-se mais um pouco, dessa vez sua testa encostou-se à da garota.

"Porque você não é como as garotas que eu conheço. Porque você não dá bola pra mim, porque você me despreza." – o garoto segurou o pescoço da ruiva com um das mãos, a outra estava apoiada contra a parede.

"Eu não te desprezo.. não mais..." – disse a ruiva com a voz fraca, quase inaudível.

_**Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios**_

_**Garotos nunca dizem não**_

_**Garotos, como eu, sempre tão espertos**_

_**Perto de uma mulher**_

_**São só garotos**_

Draco não deixou Ginny terminar a frase, pois foi encostando seus lábios lentamente aos dela, depois, abrindo sua boca para dar passagem a sua língua. Os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente e com desejo. Suas línguas se massageavam, se conhecendo, se explorando, como se estivessem fazendo amor. O loiro segurava a cintura da ruiva com uma de suas mãos, enquanto segurava seu pescoço com a outra, acariciando sua nuca; já a garota, enlaçara seus braços em volta do pescoço do garoto.

_**Seus dentes e seus sorrisos**_

_**Mastigam meu corpo e juízo**_

_**Devoram os meus sentidos**_

_**Eu já não me importo comigo**_

_**E então são mãos e braços**_

_**Beijos e abraços**_

_**Pele, barriga e seus laços**_

Os dois estavam totalmente compenetrados no beijo até que Ginny afastou-se bruscamente de Draco, os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, suas respirações ofegantes.

"E.. eu... a...acho melhor voltar pro meu dormitório. Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir." – disse e saiu correndo, deixando pra trás um loiro totalmente sem palavras, com uma de suas mãos encostada em seus lábios.

Caramba, que beijo.

_**São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço**_

_**Aqui de palhaço, seguindo os seus passos**_


	11. Confraternizando com o inimigo

Confraternizando com o inimigo

Ginny atravessou o salão comunal da grifinória como um flash, subiu correndo as escadas e entrou em seu dormitório. Fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou parada, ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Suas pernas estavam bambas e em sua boca ainda podia sentir o gosto de Draco Malfoy. _Ooow Merlin, Draco Malfoy me beijou e eu deixei. Muito pior do que isso, eu gostei do beijo dele. Nããão. Não pode ser. Eu não posso estar me apaixonando por um Malfoy. Meus pais me deserdariam._

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por uma forte batida na porta. Ginny virou-se de repente.

"Aaah, Luna, é você. Nossa, que susto você me deu."

A garota aproximou-se da ruiva e, encarando-a, disse sonhadoramente:

"Suspeito que sejam os narguilés, Ginevra."

Ginny ficou sem palavras. Era incrível como Luna conseguia deixá-la confusa e sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu caminhei várias horas pelo jardim da escola hoje à tarde e conversei bastante com meu eu interior, depois meditei e me encontrei em outro plano do espaço, então percebi que sua aura está tomada pelos narguilés, o que explica seu comportamento ultimamente. Entretanto, recebi sinais cósmicos que me informaram que você já vem travando uma luta pessoal com eles para poder reconquistar seu antigo eu. Por isso, eu estou aqui agora pra te dizer que eu sou e sempre serei sua amiga Luna Lovegood e eu sempre estarei do seu lado, esteja você sã ou não de seus atos." – disse a loira com sua voz mansa e calma, seus olhos grudados nos de Ginny, porém, pareciam não focar nada. A ruiva, perplexa, apenas respondeu.

"Eu também digo o mesmo pra você, Luna."

"AAh, tem mais uma coisa, Ginny. As vezes, uma luta, por mais árdua que seja, pode ser em vão se for contra o desejo do nosso plano astral pessoal."

Ginny não sabia o que dizer, mas era incrível como Luna parecia saber o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sem ela dizer nada. A ruiva e a loira se encararam por alguns segundos até que Ginny quebrou o silêncio:

"Obrigada pelo seu apoio, Luna. Você sabe que isso significa muito pra mim."

Luna sorriu e se retirou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte ao beijo na torre de astronomia, Ginny Weasley decidiu que não iria cumprir sua detenção esta noite. Queria ficar o mais longe possível de Draco Malfoy, por isso, decidiu ir estudar um pouco na biblioteca. Lá ela estaria segura, pelo menos não se lembrava de ver muitos sonserinos por lá. Estava lendo um artigo sobre poções mortais, pensando que podia fazer uma e colocar um pouco no suco de Draco Malfoy, quando Madame Pince pediu que a ruiva lhe ajudasse a organizar alguns livros na última fileira das prateleiras. A ruiva sorriu e disse gentilmente que faria esse favor, mas, por dentro, queria azarar a mulher.

Estava organizando distraidamente algumas pilhas de livros quando sentiu uma voz rouca e arrastada atrás de si, virou-se de repente, encostando bruscamente na prateleira.

"Você não apareceu na detenção hoje, ruivinha. Eu tive que limpar um monte de vidraças sem você." – Malfoy estava bem próximo da garota, com uma mão encostada na prateleira, como se estivesse prendendo-a.

Ginny respirou fundo, suas pernas estavam bambas.

"Oi, Malfoy. Com licença, eu preciso terminar de guardar esses livros."

O loiro encostou a outra mão na prateleira, deixando a ruiva sem saída. Ginny tentou baixar o braço do loiro e sair dali o mais rápido possível, porém, o garoto era mais forte e não a soltou.

"Você é surdo? Eu preciso terminar de arrumar isso aqui." – Draco deu de ombros, deixando-a super irritada.

"Olha aqui, Malfoy, acho bom você me soltar, senão vou começar a gritar e to..." – mas foi calada com um beijo.

Ginny empurrou Draco com toda força que tinha - desejava o garoto, mas não queria aceitar isso.

"Como você ousa?" – seus olhos fervendo de raiva e o dedo em riste.

"Ora, Weasley, não finja que você não quer. Você não pode fingir que nada aconteceu."

"Mas não aconteceu nada, Malfoy. Agora me deixe passar." – o loiro levantou um dos braços, dando passagem para a garota passar. Ela o encarou e saiu lentamente, porém, quando deu as costas para sair, foi puxada por Malfoy que a pressionou sobre a prateleira novamente e disse, encostando sua testa na dela e acariciando seus cabelos:

"Eu sei que nós nunca nos suportamos, foguinho. Mas eu sei também que, por algum motivo, nós dois nos desejamos e queríamos aquele beijo. Agora as coisas nunca mais serão as mesmas. A gente pode aceitar o fato de que nos gostamos ou lutarmos contra isso a vida toda."

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, suas respirações estavam pesadas e suas bocas quase encostadas. As pernas de Ginny estavam bambas, era incrível como o loiro conseguia deixá-la assim, e o coração do sonserino batia aceleradamente. A ruiva acariciou os lábios de Draco e disse baixinho:

"Essa é provavelmente a maior loucura que eu já fiz em toda minha vida."

"A minha também, Weasley, a minha também." – disse isso e se aproximou mais ainda da ruiva, enlaçando sua cintura com suas mãos, deixando seus corpos colados, e beijou-lhe lenta e profundamente. Beijaram-se por algum tempo, não saberiam dizer quanto, pois não viam o tempo passar quando se beijavam, até que vagarosamente seus lábios foram se afastando e seus olhos se abrindo. Olharam-se e sorriram.

"Me encontre na torre de astronomia amanhã depois do jantar." – a ruiva piscou para o loiro e saiu sorridente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxX

Os dias seguiram-se assim: Draco e Ginny sumiam de repente para se encontrarem escondido em uma das torres isoladas de Hogwarts ou para dar alguns amassos em algum armário de vassouras. Era muito divertido para os dois saírem de repente de perto de seus amigos, sem dizer para onde iam, deixando-os totalmente confusos, então os dois chegavam ao local marcado e se beijavam e conversavam sobre coisas do dia-a-dia, fatos engraçados que vivenciaram e até tiravam onda com a cara um do outro. Faziam coisas de um casal normal, entretanto, essa relação estava longe de ser normal, uma vez que suas famílias eram completamente diferentes, assim, os dois não podiam assumir seu romance para todos, pelo menos essa era a vontade de Ginny, que se preocupava bastante com o que seus irmãos e amigos iriam pensar. Então, combinou com Draco que somente seus melhores amigos iriam saber do namoro, Alicia e Zabini. A garota queria primeiro ver no que sua história com Malfoy iria dar, para, enfim, assumir o relacionamento, mas, enquanto esse dia não chegava, procurava curtir cada segundo com o loiro, já que, tirando as diferenças e desavenças, os dois se davam muito bem e estavam cada vez mais apaixonados.

Era uma noite de sexta-feira e Draco e Ginny já estavam juntos há quase um mês, o natal seria em três dias e a ruiva iria passar com sua família na toca, enquanto o loiro iria ficar na escola. Malfoy estava sentado em uma janelinha que ficava dentro de um armário de vassouras e a ruiva estava sentada entre as pernas do garoto, com sua cabeça encostada em seu peito.

"Amanhã a gente vai pra Hogsmeade. Eu quero que você se encontre comigo lá perto da casa do grito." Disse o sonserino acariciando os cabelos da ruiva. Seu cabelo cheirava a camomila e sua pele era macia como seda. A ruiva riu e apertou o queixo do garoto.

"E como é que a gente vai fazer isso sem ninguém ver a gente, hein, Sr. Malfoy?" – os dois riram divertidos.

"Bom, é muito fácil, Senhorita Weasley. Nós vamos separados, aí ficamos algum tempo com nosso grupo, então, quando for quatro horas da tarde a gente se separa de repente deles e vai se encontrar. Vamos lá, saia comigo, Ginevra Weasley. Vai ser nosso primeiro encontro oficial." – disse apertando de leve as bochechas da garota.

"Tudo bem. Eu me encontro com você amanhã em Hogsmeade."

Os dois riram e se beijaram durante um longo tempo.

Já eram quase 10 horas da noite e Ginny resolveu que era melhor eles voltarem aos seus dormitórios, deu um beijo em Draco e saiu primeiro, enquanto o garoto esperou alguns minutos para sair também. O loiro entrou sorridente no salão comunal, avistou Crabbe e Goyle se lambuzando com chocolate - Por Merlin, que retardados - Deu de ombros e deu uma piscadela pra Zabini, que estava conversando com uma morena sextanista. Quando se aproximava da escadaria que davam para o seu dormitório de monitor chefe, deu de cara com Pansy, seus olhos e nariz estavam vermelhos.

"Draco. Eu preciso muito falar com você." – disse a garota, tentando conter o choro.

"Aah, Pansy, tem que ser agora? Eu tô cansado, quero dormir." – disse o loiro mal-humorado.

"Tem que ser agora sim, Draco. Eu não agüento mais esperar. Você fica me evitando, e eu indo atrás de você, mas nunca é a hora certa pra gente conversar. Eu preciso falar com você agora."

O loiro a encarou por alguns segundos com uma expressão irritada. Respirou fundo e disse:

"Tudo bem."

Os dois sentaram em um sofá que ficava postado num canto do salão comunal. Lá estava vazio e os dois podiam conversar sem serem ouvidos.

"Por que a gente não conversa no seu dormitório, Draquinho? Lá, a gente pode conversar mais à vontade." – sugeriu Pansy com sua voz melosa, mas foi logo cortada por Draco.

"Não. A gente conversa aqui mesmo, eu estou à vontade."

A morena assentiu tristemente.

"Pode falar... O que você tem pra me dizer?" – disse o loiro entediado.

"Bom... é que a gente nunca mais ficou a sós e eu tenho sentido muita saudade de ficar com você. A gente nunca mais se tocou. Eu sinto falta de fazer amor com você." – Pansy tentou acariciar o rosto de Draco, mas o garoto segurou seu braço e disse:

"Pansy, eu acho melhor você procurar um garoto que te dê valor."

"Com assim? O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"O que eu quero dizer é que eu não quero mais ficar com você."

"Mas eu amo você, Draco." – disse inconformada.

O loiro se levantou, enquanto Pansy permaneceu sentada, o encarando atônita.

"Mas..."

Draco saiu em direção às escadas, quando Pansy puxou seu braço.

"Você não pode terminar comigo, Draco. Eu te amo. Nós deveríamos ficar juntos pra sempre." – disse chorando desesperadamente.

Draco segurou os braços da garota e disse:

"Pansy, a gente nunca teve um relacionamento sério. Agora eu vou pro meu dormitório. Boa noite."

A morena sentiu uma fraqueza nas pernas e caiu sentada no chão, segurando o rosto com as duas mãos, enquanto era aparada por duas amigas. Draco subiu ao seu dormitório, tomou um banho quente, vestiu seu pijama e caiu na cama. Apoiou a cabeça com os braços e ficou pensando em sua ruivinha.

Por que você é tão linda, hein, sua cabeça de cenoura? Calma, Draco Malfoy, ela não significa nada pra você. Ela é só uma conquista - pensou muito mais para tentar se convencer.


	12. Encontro à meia noite

Encontro à meia-noite

Era véspera de natal, fazia frio e estava nevando. Ginny estava em seu dormitório, colocando algumas roupas em sua mala, pois iria passar as festas de final de ano na toca com seus pais, irmãos e Harry. A princípio, o moreno havia recusado o convite de Molly e Arthur, mas, após grande insistência de Rony, o garoto resolveu aceitar o convite, afinal, ele e Ginny não eram mais crianças e conseguiriam passar alguns dias vivendo sob o mesmo teto. De repente, a ruiva assustou-se com algumas bicadas na vidraça do dormitório. Imediatamente, reconheceu a coruja do loiro sonserino. Abriu a janela e pegou o envelope rapidamente.

**Me encontre no corujal daqui a 10 minutos. Não posso deixá-la ir sem dar-lhe um beijo de despedida.**

**D.M.**

A ruiva sorriu e apertou o envelope em seu peito. Olhou se tinha colocado tudo dentro da mala e a fechou. Foi ao espelho e escovou os cabelos, vestiu o casaco, calçou as luvas e colocou a boina. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e saiu para encontrar seu Malfoy. "Sim, meu Malfoy. Ginevra, se seus irmãos te ouvissem dizer isso, provavelmente iriam te azarar."

Entrou lentamente no corujal, se certificando que não havia mais ninguém, quando deu de cara com o loiro.

"Você está 1 minuto atrasada, ruivinha"

A garota sorriu e deu um beijo rápido no loiro, que a puxou mais pra perto de si, beijando-lhe profundamente. Beijaram-se durante longo tempo, afastaram os lábios devagar e riram.

"Eu espero que você se comporte, Malfoy."

Draco sorriu marotamente e apertou a garota em um abraço, olhou em seus olhos cor de mel e disse:

"Eu me comportarei, mas a senhorita também tem que se comportar. Eu não suporto a idéia de que aquele testa rachada vai passar tanto tempo perto de você."

A ruiva sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Humm... Draco Malfoy tá com ciúmes de uma ruiva Weasley?"

Os dois riram e o loiro retrucou.

"Não. Não é ciúme não. É que eu sei que ele ainda é louco por você. Se bem que eu não o culpo por isso. Ele não é uma ameaça pra mim. Eu sou mais eu, e você agora é minha."

"Nossa, que garoto mais modesto." – disse Gina ironicamente, fazendo biquinho.

Draco a agarrou e deu-lhe outro beijo.

"Bom, eu tenho que ir, Senhor Modesto, senão vou acabar perdendo o trem."

"Isso não seria nada ruim. Eu acho até que você deveria passar o natal aqui em Hogwarts comigo."

A ruiva segurou as mãos do garoto e disse sorrindo:

"Bem que eu queria, mas preciso ver a minha família." – deu um ultimo beijo no sonserino e saiu.

Draco Malfoy não sabia o porquê, mas sentia um aperto no peito. Por mais que ele negasse e agisse como o gostosão das tapiocas, ele sabia que ia sentir saudade da ruiva, dos beijos e dos amassos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

O relógio marcava 21 horas e lá fora estava uma noite fria de inverno. Draco Malfoy voltava para seu dormitório após jantar no salão principal. A escola parecia maior ainda, pois estava praticamente vazia, e um ar de melancolia pairava pelo ar. Subiu as escadas lentamente e quase morreu de susto ao deparar-se com Katleen totalmente nua deitada em sua cama.

"Por Merlim, você quer me matar de susto? Como foi que você entrou aqui, hein?" – disse o loiro irritado.

Katleen levantou-se lentamente e postou-se em frente ao garoto.

"Que foi? Não gostou do que viu?" – disse, acariciando o pescoço do sonserino.

Draco retirou as mãos da garota bruscamente e pegou o sobretudo que a loira havia deixado em cima de uma poltrona. Jogou o sobretudo para ela e ordenou.

"Vista-se."

A garota não segurou o sobretudo, deixando o mesmo cair ao chão, sorriu safadamente e disse:

"Não."

Draco bufou de raiva, apanhou o sobretudo e vestiu na garota.

"Você é maluca? Eu não quero mais nada com você, Katleen. Me deixa em paz."

Katleen olhou perplexa para Draco, abotoou o sobretudo rapidamente, se aproximou do loiro e disse com os olhos mareados, tentando conter o choro.

"Você ainda vai se arrepender disso, Draco Malfoy. Eu vou descobrir quem é a vagabunda que te enfeitiçou e vocês dois vão se arrepender amargamente disso."

Virou-se e saiu batendo a porta. O loiro deu de ombros, despiu-se e vestiu seu pijama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crabbe e Goyle estavam no salão comunal da sonserina abrindo alguns presentes dos calouros quando Katleen descia as escadas bufando de ódio. Quando avistou os garotos, parou e os encarou por alguns segundos. Imediatamente, teve uma ideia maligna para destruir Draco Malfoy. Se aproximou de Goyle e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Me encontre à meia-noite no armário de vassouras da torre de astronomia. Não se atrase e não comente sobre isso com ninguém, entendeu? Caso contrário, você não vai nem gostar de ouvir o que posso fazer com você."

Goyle apenas assentiu com a cabeça, confuso.

"Uau... o que ela disse pra você?" Perguntou Crabbe curioso.

Goyle o olhou com desprezo.

"Cuide da sua vida." - disse isso e saiu em direção ao seu dormitório.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O relógio marcava meia-noite e Goyle já se encontrava no local marcado por Katleen, o garoto estava bastante ansioso com o encontro, mas não sabia o que a garota queria com ele. De repente, a loira entra no armário e sorri para ele.

"Nossa, você é mesmo pontual, hein?" – seu rosto estava colado ao dele. Goyle sentiu um tremor nas pernas e engoliu em seco.

"O..oi, Katleen. Bem, eu estou aqui. O que você quer comigo?"

A loira sorriu e aproximou-se mais ainda do garoto. Acariciou seus cabelos e encostou seu rosto ao dele. Estavam tão perto, que dava pra sentir suas respirações.

"Bom... eu quero você, Goyle."

"Eu?" – o garoto perguntou sem conseguir esconder um sorriso bobo de felicidade.

"É.. você" – a loira virou-se, ficando de costas para o garoto, encostou-se nele e começou a roçar em seu corpo, fazendo-o ter uma ereção. – "Mas antes, eu preciso que você me diga uma coisa."

O garoto tentou conter um pequeno gemido.

"O... o que vo..você quer que eu faça?"

A loira virou-se, ficando novamente de frente para o garoto. Começou a acariciar seu peito, e, brincando com um de seus botões, disse:

"Nada de mais. Eu só quero que você me diga se Draco está namorando alguma garota. Você sabe me dizer se ele tem saído com alguém?"

Goyle a encarou assustado.

"Por que você quer saber?"

A garota deu de ombros:

"Por nada, só pra saber. Você sabe de alguma coisa, não é? Não vai me deixar na curiosidade. Se você me contar, eu prometo que você será muito bem recompensado." – sua mão desceu devagar pelo corpo de Goyle, de repente, a loira segurou seu pênis com força, fazendo o garoto gemer.

"Eu não sei se ele tá namorando alguém. Eu só sei que ele e Zabini fizeram uma aposta."

"Humm... aposta? Que aposta?" – perguntou interessada.

"Draco apostou com Zabini que consegue conquistar Ginny Weasley e levá-la ao baile de primavera para humilhá-la na frente de toda a escola."

Katleen parou por alguns segundos e sorriu maliciosamente, dizendo.

"Interessante. Muito interessante." – Voltou a acariciar o sexo do garoto. –"Muito obrigada pela informação, gostosão. Como eu disse, você será recompensado. Você não perde por esperar. E não esqueça: não conte nada a ninguém, esse será nosso segredo."

Deu uma piscadela para o garoto e saiu do armário, deixando-o lá, totalmente excitado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

**Já estou com saudades, minha ruiva. Volta logo.**

**D.M**

Ginny beijou o bilhete e deu alguns biscoitos à coruja que estava parada na janela. De repente, deu um pulo ao ouvir as batidas na porta de seu quarto.

"GINA, SUA MÃE TÁ CHAMANDO. TODOS JÁ ESTÃO LÁ EMBAIXO ESPERANDO VOCÊ."

"Tá certo, Mione. Já estou terminando de me vestir."

"Tudo bem, mas não demora, pois você sabe como a sua mãe fica quando você se atrasa."

A ruiva deu de ombros, correu até sua escrivaninha e abriu uma pequena maleta de madeira, guardou o bilhete junto com tantos outros que ele já lhe escrevera, trancou a maleta, guardou-a no mesmo lugar e desceu. A Toca estava brilhante e barulhenta, todos estavam reunidos na sala, conversando e rindo alto, Harry estava sentado no canto, ao lado de Hermione, em seu rosto, uma expressão triste, que se intensificou quando Ginny chegou à sala. Todos viraram sua atenção para ela, jogando-lhe elogios, dizendo como estava bonita, como seus olhos estavam brilhantes, como sua roupa destacava sua beleza.

"Será que ela tem outro alguém?" – perguntou baixinho, pensando alto.

"O quê?" – perguntou Hermione.

"Ah, nada não, Mione. Tava só pensando alto." – disse, baixando a cabeça. Não conseguia olhar para Ginny, ainda a amava demais para aceitar o término do namoro.

De repente, o ponteiro do relógio marcou meia-noite e a ceia de natal foi anunciada por Molly Weasley, que não conseguia conter sua felicidade ao ver todos reunidos e felizes. Após o jantar, Ginny foi ajudar sua mãe a lavar as louças.

"Ginevra, seu pai me obrigou a não tocar no assunto, mas eu não vou conseguir dormir mais uma noite sem saber por que você e Harry não estão mais juntos."

A ruiva respirou fundo e disse:

"É simples, mamãe, não estamos mais juntos, porque simplesmente não era para dar certo. Eu amo o Harry, mas não dessa forma. Eu sei que vocês estavam muito felizes com nosso namoro, eu mesma queria que as coisas tivessem tomado rumos diferentes, mas, infelizmente, não foi assim. Eu desejo tudo de mais maravilhoso para o Harry, pois ele merece, e espero que vocês possam aceitar minhas decisões.

Molly se aproximou da filha e, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, disse:

"Nós sempre iremos te apoiar, minha filha, não importa o que aconteça."

Ginny sentiu um aperto no coração e deu um sorriso sem graça para sua mãe.

"Acho que vou tomar um ar no quintal."

Sua mãe sorriu-lhe gentilmente.

Chegou ao quintal e viu uma sombra sentada em um banquinho no jardim. Percebeu que aquela era a silhueta de Harry, titubeou alguns instantes, mas decidiu ir falar com o garoto. Aproximou-se e sentou-se devagar, assustando-o.

"Posso me sentar aqui?"

"Claro, a casa é sua, e, além do mais, você já tá sentada." – disse secamente.

"Au. Depois dessa, eu vou ao meu quarto mesmo. Boa noite."

"Não." – Harry segurou sua mão, impedindo-a de se levantar – "Fique, por favor, e desculpe meu comportamento com você ultimamente. Eu ainda estou muito magoado, mas sei que você não tem culpa de nada, você só foi sincera, eu tenho é que lhe agradecer."

Ginny sorriu ternamente para o garoto e segurou sua mão.

"Você não sabe o peso que acabou de tirar do meu coração, Harry." – Seus olhos estavam mareados – "Eu sempre te amei e te admirei, infelizmente, não sinto mais a mesma paixão... Eu gostaria do fundo do meu coração que as coisas não tivessem acontecido de forma tão dolorosa."

"É... eu também."

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, até que o moreno quebrou o silêncio.

"Ginny..."

"Sim..."

"Me responde uma coisa... mas eu quero que você seja sincera."

"Pode perguntar." – disse a ruiva, receosa.

"Você está apaixonada por outra pessoa?"

"Po.. por quê você tá me perguntando isso?" – disse assustada.

"Por que eu quero saber. Você tá?"

Ginny ficou em silêncio, não conseguiria mentir para Harry, sempre fora a favor da sinceridade, não poderia mentir para ele.

"Sim." – respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

Harry respirou fundo.

"Eu espero que você seja muito feliz. Boa noite."

Saiu caminhando com a cabeça baixa, ao chegar à sala, Rony e Hermione estavam jogando xadrez bruxo, ao ver Harry, a morena disse animada:

"Harry, Rony tá me ensinando a jogar xadrez bruxo. Quer se juntar a nós?

"Não, obrigada, Mione, eu estou cansado, prefiro dormir. Boa noite a todos."

Logo depois, Ginny entrou na sala, parecendo um pouco atordoada.

"Vou dormir. Boa noite."

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam confusos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco Malfoy acordou com sua coruja bicando-lhe levemente, esfregou os olhos emburrado e parou ao ver o pequeno pacote e o envelope ao seu lado na cama. Abriu o pacote e sorriu ao ver algumas trufas, pegou o envelope e leu o bilhete escrito com caligrafia desenhada.

**Algumas trufas que eu mesma fiz para adoçar o seu dia.**

**Feliz Natal!**

**G.W.**

Pegou uma trufa e deu uma mordida.

"Essa ruiva, além de linda, sabe fazer trufas." – disse pensativo.

TOC TOC

Putz grilo, eu não posso nem acordar direito, já aparece gente bem cedo pra me encher o saco.

"Quem é?" – perguntou irritado.

"HO HO HO, sou eu, meu filho, o Papai Noel." – disse Zabini do outro lado da porta, rindo divertido.

"Entra." – disse Draco mal-humorado, levantando da cama e pegando algumas peças de roupa no armário.

Zabini entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama. Imediatamente levantou-se, fazendo cara de nojo.

"Uuui, como eu não fui pensar nisso. Não posso me deitar na sua cama, Malfoy, sabe-se lá quantos litros de fluidos do amor caíram aí." – disse rindo, sentando-se na poltrona e desviando de um sapato que Draco havia jogado em sua direção.

"Você é um idiota. Eu posso saber por que você está tão alegrinho, parecendo uma abelhinha saltitante?" – debochou o loiro.

"Para o seu governo, nenhuma abelhinha saltitante jamais teve uma noite tão incrível como a que eu tive." – disse satisfeito.

Malfoy sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha e cruzou os braços.

"Ai, é? Posso saber os detalhes sórdidos?" – o loiro tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Blaise riu safadamente.

"Ai ai, seus ouvidos não agüentariam, meu caro amigo."

Os dois riram e o moreno continuou;

"Mas não vamos falar de mim. Confesso que estou meio desapontado com você, Dracão. Vim aqui achando que ia encontrar vestígios de uma noite quente de amor, mas só dou de cara com você e... aaah... trufas, hein? E um bilhetinho."

"Malfoy correu para tomar o bilhete das mãos do amigo.

"Solta isso, Zabini, ou eu te azaro."

"Algumas trufas que eu mes..."

"Expelearmus"

"Arre..." – o bilhete voou longe – "Tudo bem, eu não leio mais suas coisas." – o loiro bufava de raiva. "Mas me diz uma coisa... foi a sua ruiva quem mandou, não foi?"

Zabini aproximou-se do amigo, deu uma batidinha em seus ombros e disse:

"Quem diria, meu amigo agora é homem de uma só. Eu acho que vou ganhar uma vassoura novinha em folha." – disse debochando.

Malfoy respirou fundo e disse, com a varinha em mãos:

"Por que você não some daqui antes que eu lance um crucius em você, hein?"

O moreno levantou os braços, como se rendendo:

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas eu não posso sair sem provar isso." – pegou uma trufa rapidamente e saiu correndo, ouvindo a batida forte da porta atrás de si.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

Katleen Moore chegou à mesa da Corvinal, no Salão Principal, emburrada.

"Por que vocês não me esperaram para tomar café?" – perguntou irritada às suas amigas, que antes conversavam animadas sobre o bumbum avantajado de Blaise Zabini.

"Porque nós estávamos com fome, Katleen. Nós te chamamos, mas você não quis se levantar." – disse sua amiga Rachel.

A loira deu de ombros.

"Aah, que seja, tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver."

As amigas da loira se entreolharam.

Rachel pigarreou.

"Kat, e você e o Draco, hein?"

Katleen olhou desafiadoramente para a amiga.

"O que tem ele?"

"Vocês ainda estão juntos?"

"Eu descobri que ele fez uma aposta pra conquistar e humilhar uma ridícula da grifinória, então nós temos que ficar separados por uns tempos pra fulana não desconfiar, mas depois que ele humilhá-la, nós dois ficaremos juntos pra sempre." – a loira deu um sorriso vitorioso e tomou um gole de suco de abóbora.

"Nossa, e porque será que ele fez essa aposta?" – perguntou uma de suas amigas.

A loira deu de ombros. "E eu sei lá, coisas de garotos."


	13. Novas sensações

Novas sensações

_**Não podia ser mais cruel.**_

_**Saudades!**_

_**D.M.**_

Ginny beijou o bilhete recebido há dois dias e o guardou em sua maletinha de madeira, colocou dentro de sua mala e a fechou, estava ansiosa em voltar para Hogwarts e para Draco. Sabia que seus sentimentos estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes, mas não conseguia controlar sua vontade de estar com o loiro, além do mais, a ruiva estava percebendo que o garoto, na verdade, era muito sensível e gentil, ao contrário da imagem de superioridade que ele tentava passar. Desceu as escadas apressada com a mala nas mãos; o Sr. Weasley chamava todos, enfatizando que o trem sairia às 15:43, e, naquele momento, o ponteiro já marcava 15:02. Todos desceram apressados e se dirigiram à estação de trem.

A ruiva entrou em seu dormitório como um furacão e abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver um bilhete em cima de sua cama, correu para pegá-lo e foi abri-lo no banheiro.

_**Me encontre na torre de astronomia após o jantar.**_

_**Não poderia estar mais feliz.**_

_**D.M.**_

Durante o jantar, enquanto todos estavam distraídos contando as novidades sobre as festas de final de ano, Ginny e Draco não pararam de trocar olhares. De vez em quando o loiro mandava beijinhos para a ruiva, fazendo-a corar e desviar o olhar. Katleen Moore percebeu os olhares entre os dois, o que a deixou com muita raiva, fazendo-a deixar o Salão Principal antes de todos.

Após o jantar, Draco Malfoy foi acompanhar os sonserinos até o salão comunal e, em seguida, dirigiu-se à torre de astronomia, nesse horário, o local estaria vazio.

Chegou à torre e avistou Ginny olhando por uma das janelas, abraçou-a por trás e beijou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo a garota fechar os olhos e sorrir.

"Ai que saudade da minha foguinho linda."

A ruiva virou-se, encarou o garoto com um sorriso no rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios, em seguida, acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

"E eu estava com saudades desse meu Malfoy convencido."

O loiro sorriu e a abraçou pela cintura.

"O testa rachada não pegou no seu pé lá não, não é?"

A ruiva virou os olhos e deu um sorriso maroto.

"Eu sei que é ciúmes, mas você não tem com o que se preocupar. Harry é meu amigo, e você é meu amor."

Draco deu um sorriso convencido e disse:

"Eu não te enviei nenhum presente no natal, porque eu queria te entregar pessoalmente."

Tirou uma correntinha de prata do bolso e colocou nas mãos de Ginny, que olhou surpresa.

"Minha mãe me deu essa corrente quando eu nasci, é hábito na minha família os pais presentearem o primogênito com uma corrente de prata, esse anel pendurado nela representa uma aliança que nunca se acaba. Minha mãe a comprou e mandou gravar meu nome uma semana antes de eu nascer. Ela disse que já sabia que ia ser um menino, meu pai estava viajando a negócios na época e não pôde comprar a corrente com ela, ele também não estava lá na noite em que eu nasci... mas tudo bem, o que importa é que ela tem um grande significado pra mim, e eu quero que você a tenha."

Ginny o olhou estática, segurando a corrente em suas mãos.

"Draco, eu fico lisonjeada por você querer me dar essa corrente, mas foi um presente de sua mãe e você mesmo disse que ela tem grande significado pra você, não é justo que eu fique com ela."

"Você não entende, Ginny. Ela tem grande significado pra mim, mas eu não a uso mais, ela estava guardada, então eu prefiro guardá-la em você."

A ruiva sorriu e beijou o garoto, que colocou a corrente em seu pescoço.

Os dias se transformaram em meses e, finalmente, o inverno começou a dar espaço para a chegada da primavera. Era começo de abril e o cheiro das flores incidia pelas narinas de todos em Hogwarts, tornando-a mais romântica do que nunca; pelos corredores do colégio, todos falavam sobre o tão esperado baile de primavera.

Era uma tarde de sábado agradável, e Draco e Ginny estavam encostados em uma árvore, perto de um lago bem distante em Hogsmeade, longe dos alunos de Hogwarts. Tomavam sorvete e conversavam.

"Ginny..."

"Hmm?"

"Eu tava pensando, vai ter o baile de primavera no final de junho, não é?"

"Sim"

"Pois é, eu tava pensando se você não quer ir comigo."

Ginny encarou Draco por alguns segundos.

"Você não tem medo da reação das pessoas quando nos virem juntos?"

Draco olhou para o ar e disse pensativo:

"Não, eu não me importo. Ninguém tem nada a ver com nossa vida."

"Eu sei, mas e a sua família?"

"Deixa que, com a minha família, eu dou um jeito. Além do mais, meus pais estão muito ocupados com alguns negócios da família."

"Hmm." Ginny ficou pensativa.

"Você está com medo da reação da _'sua' _família, não é?"

"Bem, na verdade, eu estou com medo do feitiço que Fred e George podem fazer pra te azarar."

Os dois riram.

"Eu sei me proteger. Mas e aí, o que você me diz?"

"Tudo bem, eu vou ao baile com você."

Draco a beijou serenamente.

Á noite, naquele mesmo dia, Ginny estava deitada em sua cama enquanto suas companheiras de quarto dormiam. Mexia no anel da correntinha que havia ganhado de Draco, estava inquieta e não sentia sono, olhou para o relógio, que marcava 23:45, levantou-se devagar e vestiu um casaco por cima do pijama.

Draco Malfoy estava terminando alguns relatórios quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta, levantou-se e abriu, receoso de que fosse Katleen ou Pansy, mas um misto de surpresa e ansiedade se encheu em seu peito ao ver uma cabeleira ruiva à sua frente.

"Ginny?"

A garota sorriu.

"Te acordei?"

"Não. Entra."

A ruiva entrou timidamente, sentando-se na beirada da cama, sendo acompanhada por Draco.

"Desculpe vir aqui a essa hora, mas é que eu estava sem sono e pensei em vir conhecer seu quarto, já que nunca vim aqui antes."

"Não precisa se desculpar, Ginny. Você sabe que pode vir aqui sempre que quiser, afinal, eu sou seu namorado."

Os dois sorriram.

O armário de Draco estava aberto, revelando alguns objetos que chamaram a atenção da ruiva.

"Hmmm, vamos ver o que você esconde em seu armário, hein, Sr. Malfoy? – disse com um sorriso maroto, fazendo o loiro sorrir. Deixou seu casaco cair no chão e dirigiu-se para o armário de Draco.

Pegou um par de luvas e disse excitada:

"UAU! Eu não acredito que Draco Malfoy tem uma luva de boxe trouxa no seu armário."

O loiro sorriu.

"Eu tenho que admitir que algumas coisas trouxas me chamam a atenção. Eu não sabia que você sabe o que é uma luva de boxe e pra quê ela serve." – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Esqueceu que meu pai trabalha no Departamento de Artefatos Trouxas no ministério, queridinho?" – disse brincalhona.

"É verdade. Você já deve estar acostumada com alguns desses objetos."

Ginnh calçou as luvas, aproximou-se de Draco, que continuava sentado na beirada da cama, e deu-lhe uma pancadela nos ombros, desafiando-o.

"Vamos, me mostre o que você sabe." – disse divertida.

O loiro ficou surpreso e admirado com a ruiva. Levantou-se e perguntou, enquanto a ruiva continuava o desafiando.

"Você tem certeza, Cabeça de cenoura?" - perguntou com um divertido jeito ameaçador.

"Vamos lá, me mostre o que você sabe." - a ruiva continuava rindo e batendo nos ombros do loiro com as luvas.

"Ok, você pediu."

O loiro sorriu e passou uma perna por trás da perna da garota, o que os fez caírem no chão às gargalhadas. Ginny tirou as luvas e Draco acariciou seus cabelos. Beijou-lhe a testa, a ponta do nariz, o pescoço e a boca. A ruiva agarrou-lhe pela nuca, mudando de posição, ficando, agora, por cima do loiro, que se levantou, fazendo com que os dois ficassem sentados, ela com as pernas enlaçadas na cintura dele.

**Here we are all alone in this room**

**(Aqui estamos nós, sozinhos nesse quarto)**

**And girl I know where to start and what we gone do, yeah**

**(E garota, eu sei por onde começar e o que nós vamos fazer)**

**I'll take my time**

**Não vou ter pressa)**

**We'll be all night girl**

**(Nós vamos ficar a noite toda)**

**So get ready babe I got plans for me and you**

**(Então se prepare, amor, eu tenho planos pra você e pra mim)**

Beijaram-se e acariciaram-se durante algum tempo, até que Draco segurou Ginny pelas nádegas e levantou-se com ela em seus braços.

**It ain't my first time but baby girl we can pretend**

**(Não é a minha primeira vez, mas, amorzinho, nós podemos fingir)**

**Let's bump and grind**

**(Vamos nos pegar)**

**Girl, tonight will never end**

**(Garota, essa noite nunca vai acabar)**

Caminhou lentamente até a cama, beijando-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ela beijava-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, deitou-a gentilmente na cama e ficou por cima dela, beijaram-se profundamente durante alguns segundos, até que o loiro encarou a ruiva, olhando-a como se tivesse pedindo permissão para continuar, a resposta da garota foi beijar-lhe o pescoço, o que o fez conter um pequeno gemido. Em seguida, foi sua vez, beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, o que a fez gemer baixinho e contidamente, desceu ao pescoço e ao colo, abriu lentamente os botões da camisa de seu pijama de seda, desnudando seus seios fartos e redondos, encarou a correntinha que havia lhe dado e sugou-lhe os mamilos pontudos. Ginny arqueou o corpo e gemeu, reagindo ao toque quente e molhado da língua de Draco em seu mamilo, agarrou os cabelos loiros, enquanto o garoto descia a língua pela linha de seu abdômen, tirando-lhe a calça do pijama, e voltou para beijar sua boca.

**(Garota, você sabe o que viemos fazer)**

**Let me take you down**

**(Deixa eu te pegar de jeito)**

**I really wanna take you down**

**(Eu quero muito te pegar de jeito)**

**And show you what I'm about**

**(E te mostrar do que eu sou capaz)**

**Can I take you down?**

**(Eu posso te pegar de jeito?)**

**Your body body, ohhh**

**(Seu corpo, ohhh)**

**Your body body up and down**

**(Seu corpo pra cima e pra baixo)**

A ruiva rolou pra cima do garoto, beijando-lhe o peito liso e definido, desceu a língua quente por seu abdômen, fazendo-o gemer, tirou-lhe a calça do pijama, revelando seu sexo excitado, voltou, beijando-lhe o peito, seu pescoço e sua boca. Rolaram novamente, fazendo Draco ficar mais uma vez por cima, beijou-lhe a perna e a coxa, tirou sua calcinha e beijou-lhe o sexo, fazendo-a delirar e gemer. Ginny assanhava os cabelos loiros de Draco e arranhava levemente as suas costas com as unhas, o que fazia o garoto ficar mais excitado.

**So don't stop**

**(Então não pare)**

**Go get it**

**(Continue)**

**Quit playin' wit it**

**(Pare de brincar)**

**Can't wait no more**

**(Não posso mais esperar)**

**I wanna take you down**

**(Eu quero te pegar de jeito)**

**I really wanna take you down**

**(Eu quero muito te pegar de jeito)**

O loiro não se agüentava mais de desejo, encaixou-se entre as pernas da ruiva, beijando-lhe o pescoço e a orelha, enquanto ela tirava sua cueca, seu sexo estava rijo, cheio de desejo.

**Pretty girl, let's take it off in this room**

**(Linda garota, vamos tirar toda a roupa nesse quarto)**

**No time to waste**

**(Não há tempo a perder)**

**Girl, you know what we came to do**

**We got all night to try to get it right**

**(Nós temos a noite toda para tentarmos acertar)**

**Girl...**

**(Garota...)**

**I hope you're ready**

**(Eu espero que você esteja pronta)**

**I hope you're ready babe cuz here we go**

**(Eu espero que você esteja pronta, amor, pois aqui vamos nós)**

"Faz amor comigo, Draco." – disse baixinho, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela o estava enlouquecendo com essa voz tremida.

O garoto a olhou e perguntou baixinho:

"Tem certeza, Gina?"

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça, então o loiro encaixou-se suavemente entre suas pernas, entrando devagar para não machucá-la. Os dois gemeram baixinho no ouvido um do outro, o que fez seus pêlos se eriçarem, Draco a penetrava carinhosamente, gemendo baixo em seu ouvido, enquanto Ginny sentia um misto de dor e prazer. Os movimentos começaram lentos e foram ganhando velocidade, até que os dois chegaram ao seu limite. Com seus cabelos ensopados de suor e seus corações acelerados, Draco beijou os lábios de Ginny e encostou sua cabeça em seu colo para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto a ruiva acariciava-lhe os cabelos. O loiro acariciou os cabelos da ruiva, beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, olhou em seus olhos e disse:

"Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo pra mim."

A garota sorriu e acariciou os lábios do garoto.

"E hoje eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo."

Os dois riram e se beijaram. Draco levantou-se lentamente, desfazendo o encaixe, deitou-se de lado, puxando Ginny para deitar a cabeça por cima de seu peito, observou-a dormir ali naquela posição, enquanto acariciava sua cabeleira ruiva, toda esparramada por cima dele.

Eu acho que você está mesmo apaixonado por essa ruivinha, Malfoy. Não... não... pára com isso, seu frouxo, ela é como as outras... só uma conquista.

Draco Malfoy acordou com um emaranhado de cabelos vermelhos roçando em seu rosto e um cheiro gostoso de camomila invadindo suas narinas, sorriu levemente com os olhos ainda fechados e abraçou mais forte a ruiva, que dormia de conchinha, encaixada em seus braços. Ginny despertou e sorriu ao sentir o abraço forte do garoto, sentia uma felicidade e satisfação como nunca havia sentido antes.

"Acorda, minha foguinho dorminhoca." – disse o loiro, beijando a bochecha da ruiva, que respondeu com um gemido preguiçoso, o que fez o loiro rir divertido.

"Bom, já que você não quer acordar, eu vou preparar a banheira pra tomar um banho... so-zi-nho." – disse rindo.

Ginny gemeu, sorrindo divertida, enquanto Draco se dirigia ao banheiro para encher a banheira. Após alguns minutos, a ruiva sentou-se na cama, esfregou os olhos, levantou-se, enrolando-se no lençol de seda azul marinho e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, onde encontrou um Draco Malfoy, lindo de morrer, relaxando numa banheira de espumas.

"Não acredito que você não esperou por mim." – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

O loiro abriu um sorriso e disse com ar doce e safado.

"Sinta-se convidada, Madame."

Ginny sorriu em resposta e deixou cair o lençol, revelando seu corpo nu e com curvas perfeitas.

Merlin, como é que ela pode ser tão linda e tão perfeita. Assim, eu não agüento.

Sentou na banheira, colocando-se atrás do loiro, apoiou as pernas nas bordas, mantendo Draco entre elas, e começou a ensaboar-lhe os cabelos loiros e sedosos, fazendo penteados malucos, enquanto o garoto ensaboava suas pernas com uma esponja. Conversaram sobre coisas bobas e engraçadas, rindo, se tocando e beijando-se, até que Draco molhou as pernas de Ginny, tirando o sabão, e começou a beijar-lhe ali, em seguida, levantou-se para se sentar de frente para ela. Com um sorriso maroto, puxou a garota pelas mãos, para colocá-la em cima dele, então os dois começaram a se beijar e se acariciar. Ginny movia-se em cima dele, o provocando, enquanto o loiro gemia com as investidas da ruiva, sentindo seu sexo enrijecer, até que, não se agüentando mais de desejo, levantou-a levemente pelas nádegas só para se encaixar dentro dela. A ruiva gemeu com o movimento e ao sentir pingos de água quente entrarem junto com o sexo de Draco, um misto de dor e prazer começando a tomar conta de seu corpo, iniciou os movimentos lentos de cima pra baixo, beijando o lóbulo da orelha de Draco, enquanto o mesmo acariciava-lhe o bico dos seios e beijava-lhe o pescoço, fazendo-a gemer. Os movimentos ganharam velocidade e os dois beijavam-se para tentarem abafar os gemidos, até que Draco sentiu o corpo de Ginny tremer de prazer, o que induziu o seu gozo. Ginny virou a cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados e os lábios um pouco abertos, Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço e segurou-a pela cintura com força, para evitar que ela virasse para trás, os dois olharam-se durante alguns segundos e beijaram-se profundamente, depois se abraçaram e ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
